El precio del poder
by Saulen
Summary: Lelouch, habiéndose adjudicado el odio del mundo, fingió su muerte y ahora vive tranquilamente junto a C.C., sin embargo, un desafío más grande que la destrucción del mundo le espera, una enfermedad que solo podrá ser superada junto a la persona que ama..
1. Soledad compartida

Code Geass: Lelouch de la rebelión

El precio del poder

1ºer movimiento – **Soledad compartida**

(Un mapa del mundo con todas las naciones coloreadas)

Año 2022. Han pasado tres años desde que el emperador Lelouch vi Britania, conocido por todos como el último emperador demoniaco, quien amenazó con el control absolutista del mundo utilizando la plataforma de Damocles, muriera a manos de Zero, el paladín de la justicia y líder de la orden de los caballeros negros. Ahora el mundo ha consolidado su autoridad en el parlamento de la Federación de Naciones Unidas, con Kaguya Sumeragi como su presidenta. Britania, al mando de la emperatriz Nunally vi Britania, ha entrado a dicho organismo internacional, limitando su autoridad de voto al 20% de su totalidad, cediendo así su derecho por mayoría de población. Japón finalmente ha recobrado su poder y autonomía como nación independiente, mientras que China, guiada por Tian-zi y Xin-ke, con su federación disuelta, constituye el segundo país más numeroso del mundo…

(Alresheim, Suiza)

-… Y ahora se acerca el tercer aniversario de la creación de la Federación, por lo que se realizará una ceremonia en el monumento a la libertad construido en el asentamiento de Tokio, lugar de la última gran batalla de liberación de Japón, donde se usó la bomba Freya por primera vez. –Termina de leer C.C., que está vestida con una bata de dormir, sentada en un sillón, abrazando su peluche de mascota de Pizza ***. Están en una casa dentro de la propiedad de Jeremiah a unos kilómetros de su plantación de naranjas, en medio del campo, sin embargo tienen luz eléctrica y agua potable, evidenciado porque alguien está bañándose en la regadera mientras ella mira la televisión, donde sale Milly Ashford dando el reporte del clima, sin que el aparato tenga volumen.-Oye, ¿podrías darte prisa? –Insiste mordiendo otro pedazo de pizza.-Yo también tengo ganas de bañarme, Lelouch. –Sonríe al pronunciar su nombre.

-Espera un poco, bruja. –Responde él, mientras el agua moja su rostro.- Además, si te bañas con el estómago lleno, aunque seas inmortal, no te librarás de enfermarte. –Responde burlándose un poco. Momentos después, cierra la regadera y sale de la tina, amarrándose la toalla en la cintura y poniéndose una bata de baño, tomando otra toalla y secándose la cabeza con ella, luego se la quita y sacude su cabello al aire, dejando volar algunas gotas de agua. Se mira al espejo y da un suspiro, luego sale del baño y se encuentra con ella en la sala.

-No dijiste eso la última vez que estuvimos jugando… -Se queja antes de darle otra mordida a la pizza.- Aquella vez fue muy divertido, comer así la pizza…

-Comer pizza en la bañera no resultó tan divertido como pensaba, y por el nivel de queso que sacó el fontanero de la tubería, supongo que lo haces aunque yo no esté. –Se queja mientras abre el ropero de la habitación detrás de la sala y comienza a vestirse.

-Quizás, pero no puedes negar que la pizza es deliciosa. –Expone ella, mostrándole un pedazo.

-Si, ¿pero sabes cuantas libras hemos subido con esta dieta? –Responde mientras termina de arreglarse frente al espejo.

-Otra de las habilidades del Geass es que no engordarás por más que comas. –Explica mordiendo otro trozo.

-¿Y debo alegrarme por eso? Es solo otro de tus extraños poderes. –Dice procediendo a sentarse a su lado en el sofá y poner los pies sobre la mesa, junto a los de ella, luego toma un pedazo de pizza y comienza a comer, mientras ella lo toma del brazo y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo van tus jaquecas? –Le pregunta mientras está Milly vestida de pingüino bailando en la pantalla de la tele.

-Vaya, aún no le han cancelado ese extraño programa. –Comenta Lelouch, ignorando la pregunta.

-Lelouch. –Vuelve a llamarlo ella, sin soltar su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, C.C.?

-Tu dolor de cabeza…

-Descuida, no me ha dolido desde ayer. –Responde tocándose levemente la frente.

-Mentiroso. ¿Sabías que te tocas la cara siempre que vas a decir una mentira?

-Eso no es verdad. –Se defiende tocándose el rostro; pero al instante se da cuenta de su reacción y quita la mano, provocando otra sonrisa en ella, quien luego se pone de pie y quitándose la ropa en el camino se dirige al baño.- ¿Hasta cuando vas a aprender a cambiarte en la habitación? –Vuelve a reclamarle mientras ella se desviste de espaldas a él.

-Es muy molesto tomarse todo ese tiempo. Además quiero salir rápido para que me lleves a pasear.

-¿A pasear? –Pregunta sin ganas.

-Me lo dijiste la semana pasada, que vamos a ir a la ciudad a pasear, dicen que han sacado una nueva variedad de pizza que solo se sirve en el restaurante. –Le explica mientras entra a la regadera y abre la llave del agua.

-¿Y solo a eso?

-Además me gustaría que fuéramos a ver al doctor… -Musita en voz baja, apoyando la mano en la pared.

+++-+-+-++-++-

Universidad de Tokio, Japón

El día está terminando pero las clases aún continúan. Karen, quien ahora tiene 20 años, conserva su cabello corto y asiste a la universidad como estudiante de ingeniería junto con Rival. Ambos están sentados en una de las filas de en medio del salón mientras Cecile, quien junto con Lloyd decidió dejar la armada y dedicarse a la investigación, al igual que Rakshata, da la clase.

-… Y de tal forma, si aplicamos una radiación de 120 curies a 15 mg de Sakuradite, la reacción resultante es de aceleración de energía de... –Termina de escribir, quedándose estática por unos momentos, luego se voltea hacia la clase, sonriente.- ¿Quién puede decirme la respuesta?

-¿Eh? ¿Era un problema? ¡Pensé que lo estaba explicando! –Se queja Rival. Karen está distraída escribiendo un correo en su terminal portátil.

-Se me ocurrió de repente. Cuando yo iba a la Universidad, Lloyd-san siempre me hacía lo mismo. –Explica la docente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y ahora viene a desquitarse con nosotros… -Se queja nuevamente el peliazul. – Karen, ¿tú sabes como se hace?

-_Llevas ya mucho tiempo fingiendo esto… por lo menos déjame verte, Lelouch…_ -Termina de escribir, luego hace clic en enviar.

-¿Karen? –Se acerca su compañero, por poco viendo la pantalla. Ella se asusta y sonrojada trata de ocultar la evidencia.

-¡¡No es nada, yo estaba…!! –Responde asustada.

-Ara, ara; ya que la señorita Kouzuki y su amigo tienen tantas ganas de resolverlo, ¿por qué no vienen al frente a ayudarme? –Les indica sin cambiar su rostro. Karen y Rival vuelven su mirada hacia ella, sorprendidos.

-Este… nosotros… -Tratan de explicarse, pero la sonrisa de Cecile los hace temblar de terror.- Ahora mismo. –Responde la pelirroja, levantándose resignada y caminando hasta la pizarra, seguida por su compañero. Al bajar le echa un último vistazo a su terminal, que indica que el mensaje ha sido enviado.

++-+-+-++-++-+-+

Alresheim

Anya y Jeremiah están encargándose de la recolección de las naranjas de la temporada junto con algunos trabajadores. La joven de cabello rosado se limpia el sudor de la frente luego de terminar de cargar una carreta con las frutas mientras el caballero le da instrucciones a otros recolectores. Al despedirse de ellos, nota que Lelouch y C.C. vienen caminando por la vereda principal, ella va tomada de su brazo mientras lleva una sombrilla en la otra mano.

-¡Lelouch-sama, C.C.-sama! Muy buenos días. –Los Saluda dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¿Lelouch? –Repite Anya, también acercándose.

-Buenos días, Jeremiah. ¿Cómo vas con tu negocio?

-Excelente. Gracias a su gestión, nuestras naranjas son las mejor vendidas de toda la región.

-Qué va, no es más que un poco de persuasión. –Responde sin darle importancia.

-¿Persuasión? ¿Se refiere a…? –Dice mirando sus ojos. Leoluch solo responde con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, prometí nunca más utilizar el Geass para manipular la voluntad de nadie. –Luego baja la mirada.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer… -Tiene un recuerdo de Euphy mientras le disparó y de Shirley muriendo entre sus brazos. Luego le sonríe nuevamente.- El Geass no es mi única arma de convencimiento. –Le explica.- Las palabras también tienen un buen efecto.

-No esperaría menos de Lelouch-sama. –Responde tranquilizado, lanzándole una naranja que él atrapa entre las manos.

-Muchas gracias. Estas naranjas son lo único que me salva de una vida de colesterol y pizzas.

-C.C. –Le dice Anya. La mencionada dirige su mirada hacia ella.

-Anya… ¿qué sucede?

-El anillo… -Le dice haciendo un gesto con la mano como si se pusiera un anillo. C.C. se ruboriza un poco, pero intenta no demostrarlo.

-Hablaremos de eso luego, Anya.

-¿Anillo? –Pregunta Lelouch, volviendo a verlas al mismo tiempo de Jeremiah.

-Hey, Lelouch. –Lo mira y comienza a caminar hacia él, dispuesta a contarle, pero la peliverde rápidamente lo toma de la mano y lo hala para caminar.- ¡Démonos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo, Lelouch!

-¿Eh? ¡C.C.! ¡Espera un poco! –Intenta detenerla, pero ella es más fuerte que él, arrastrándolo. ¡¡Jeremiah, nos vemos luego!!

-Que tenga buen viaje, señor. –Lo despide reverenciando.

-Extraño… -Profiere la exround.- La última vez, cuando tú y Lelouch platicaban, ella me contó que quería que él le diera un anillo, que es un sueño tonto, pero igual lo desea… si es así, ¿por qué no le dice? –Le pregunta al orange.

-Anya, la naturaleza de los deseos depende del proceso para que se cumplan. En este caso, es algo que tiene a la mano, pero ni aún con la experiencia de la inmortalidad tiene el valor para conseguir. –Le explica mirando alejarse a la pareja.

-¿Por qué?

-… Porque cuando tu vida es un sueño, siempre tienes miedo de algún día despertar.

-Uhm… creo que lo entiendo.

-Es como las naranjas; si partes una naranja por la mitad, verás que… -Comienza la explicación, pero se da cuenta de que la joven ya va de vuelta al lugar de la recolección.- ¿Anya?

-Te dije que ya lo entendía… -Responde prosiguiendo a cortar los frutos. Él da un suspiro y animoso vuelve al trabajo junto con ella.

+-++-++-+-+-++-

Karen ha acabado sus clases y va con su maletín en la mano, bostezando y caminando por la salida del edificio, mira su terminal, pero aún no hay ninguna contestación.

-Lelouch… ¿De verdad no quieres contestarme? Bueno, tal vez le dejó su teléfono a C.C. y ella no le pasa los mensajes… maldita bruja… -Hace un puchero pensando en un garabato de C.C. demoniaca abrazando a Lelouch, que está con un trapo en la boca y llorando.- Si, eso debe ser… lo secuestró y lo llevó a algún remoto lugar del mundo donde lo tiene atado a la cama y lo tortura… -Ahora la imagina vestida de mujer fatal, con un látigo en la mano y un traje de vinil negro, azotando a Lelouch mientras éste está atado a la cama, llorando.

-Dudo que C.C.-sama tenga una actitud como la que describe, Karen-sama. –La interrumpe alguien que aparece a su encuentro al salir a la calle.

-Tu eres… ¿Sayoko? –Reconoce a la leal sirvienta SP de Lelouch.

-Si. He terminado la investigación que Nunally-sama y usted me pidieron respecto a la ubicación actual de Lelouch-sama.

-¿¡Qué dices!? –Le pregunta emocionada. Ella le hace una seña con el rostro para que la siga y comienza a caminar. Karen comienza a perseguirla sin pensarlo dos veces, alejándose por la calle. Sin embargo, Cecile, que también iba saliendo, alcanza a reconocer a ambas personajes.

-Karen-san… y… ¿Sayoko-san? –Entrecierra la mirada, sospechosa, luego comienza a seguirlas discretamente.

++-++-++-+-++-+-

Lelouch y C.C. ya han llegado al pueblo y caminan por la calle que va a dar al restaurante. Ella parece distraída, como buscando algo en específico.

-A ver, primero iremos a la pizza para que puedas reclamar tu muñeco. –Lelouch mira un papel de sellos donde solo les falta uno para completar la página.- Luego tenemos que ir a hacer las compras para la casa. No hay mucho que hacer en un pueblo pequeño. –Suspira comenzando a caminar hacia el restaurante.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.- Responde mirándolo preocupada. Él se da cuenta y se detiene.

-¿Sucede algo? –La mira extrañado de su actitud. Ella piensa en pedirle ir al médico, pero recapacita y cambia de actitud.

-Lo quiero. –Le solicita con su frialdad acostumbrada, recordando a Anya.- _Si lo quieres, debes pedirlo. Eso me lo enseñó Jeremiah-kun._

-¿Lo quieres? –Pregunta él sin entender. Luego ella señala con el dedo el aparador de la tienda que tienen al frente, donde hay unos anillos en exposición.- Quiero uno de esos, Lelouch.

-¿Eh? ¿Un anillo? –Se aproximan a la ventana para ver más de cerca el producto. C.C. está mirando un anillo dorado sin mayores ornamentos.

-Este estará bien. Quiero este. –Lo señala determinada. Lelouch lo asimila y se aproxima un poco tímido.

-C.C., si quieres un anillo, puedo comprarte uno mucho mejor que ese, como aquel. –Le muestra otro que lleva un pequeño diamante incrustado.- ¿No te gustaría?

-Dije que quiero un anillo, no un diamante. –Lo reprende sin dejar de ver el que le interesa.

-Hmm… ya veo. De acuerdo, entremos a comprarlo. –Acepta sonriendo.

-… Lelouch… gracias. –Lo toma del brazo, alegremente.

-No, gracias a ti… por todo. –Aprietan sus manos con fuerza e inconscientemente acercan sus rostros para besarse, sin embargo, en ese momento, Lelouch siente como un rayo pasando por su cabeza, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza que de inmediato lo hace arrodillarse, soltando el papel con los cupones.

-¡¡¡AAAahhh!!! –Se queja sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.- C.C…. mi cabeza… ¡¡¡aaaggghh!!! –Abre los ojos desorbitados y pone las manos en el piso.

-¡¡Lelouch!! –Se arrodilla junto a él para sostenerlo, dejando de lado la sombrilla. El levanta la mirada y ella se sorprende al ver que su Geass está brillando tan intensamente que su reflejo traspasa su lente de contacto.- Esto es…

-Aaah… -Sigue gimiendo Lelouch, dejando que ella lo sostenga.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Llamaré una ambulancia. –Se acerca alguien.

-Lelouch… el Geass… -Pone su mano sobre sus ojos y lo abraza acercándolo a su pecho.- Tranquilo…

-C.C…. yo… -Trata de articular, tranquilizándose, pero al hacerlo le sale un poco de sangre por la nariz, lo que lo sorprende a él y asusta a C.C.

-Lelouch… -Su mirada denota confusión y angustia al enfrentarse al extraño fenómeno.

-Esto es… -Toma un poco de su sangre y la mira extrañado. A los pocos momentos la ambulancia llega y los paramédicos se bajan, ella lo sostiene para subir e ir rumbo al hospital, sin despegarse de él en ningún momento.

-Todo estará bien, Lelouch…

-Lo se… -Responde confiado y levemente altanero, acostado en la cama de la ambulancia mientras le ponen un suero en el brazo y un monitor cardiaco en el pecho. Su dolor vuelve con tanta intensidad que al momento pierde la conciencia. Ella se limita a sostener su mano lo más fuerte que puede, sintiendo la impotencia de no entender lo que sucede con su amado.

++.+.++.++.++.+.

-Karen-sama, la razón por la que sus mensajes no han sido entregados es que el amo Lelouch ya no utiliza ese teléfono… -Le explica Sayoko. A Karen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, si iba a morir, tiene sentido cerrar el contrato de su celular, pero…

Mientras hablan, Cecile se ha acercado lo suficiente para poder escucharlas, sin haber llamado la atención de la SP.

-Mi informe es justamente respecto a eso, Karen-sama. Como usted supuso, Lelouch-sama no está muerto, pero ha estado moviéndose mucho en los últimos años. –Le explica pasándole un sobre con fotografías, que ella comienza a ver una por una, viendo algunas donde sale C.C. vestida de Suiza, con dos trenzas, y otra donde puede verse a Lelouch mirando de lado, tomado desde un ángulo lejano.

-Lelouch… -Al ver su foto, no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas, llevándose las manos a la boca, emocionada.

-Mi emoción fue similar cuando obtuvimos estos resultados. –Explica Sayoko. Cecile abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar la noticia, pero es interrumpida por un Kunai que se clava en el árbol detrás del cual se esconde.

-Fue suficiente, puedes salir, espía. –Amenaza la ninja, por lo que la asustada profesora se asoma, mirándolas sorprendida.

-Buenas… noches… -Saluda tímidamente.

-¡¿Cecile-sensei?! –La reconoce Karen. Sayoko también la reconoce y asiente.

-Lo que has escuchado es un alto secreto, Cecile Croomy-san. –Le explica ella.

-Si, puedo entenderlo… pero estoy sorprendida de que Lelouch-sama se encuentre con vida. –Se aproxima lentamente y se sienta junto con ellas.

-Tengo su ubicación exacta en este mapa. Está viviendo en una granja dentro de la propiedad de Jeremiah Gottwald, la plantación de naranjas Orange.

-Orange… -Repite Karen.

-¿De Jeremiah-kyo? –Identifica la científica.- ¿El sabía que estaba con vida?

-Aparentemente. Karen-sama, no quiero darle esta información a Nunally-sama hasta que esté completamente confirmada, por eso me gustaría que me acompañara a buscar a Lelouch-sama a Suiza.

-A buscar a Lelouch… -Repite emocionada, luego asiente, determinada.- ¡Por supuesto! Tengo algunas cosas que decirle a ese Lelouch. –Se pone de pie y aprieta el puño, mirando al horizonte.

-Cecile-san, esta es una misión altamente confidencial, pero ya que está aquí, le pediré que nos consiga acceso a un KnightMare Frame de la Universidad y lo equipe con sistema de evasión de radares. –Le solicita Sayoko. Cecile asiente, nerviosa.

-Lelouch-sama nos salvó la vida a cambio de la suya… por supuesto que les ayudaré. –Les muestra su particular sonrisa. Karen se muestra emocionada por su pronto reencuentro con Lelouch.

+++-++-++-+-++-

C.C. está esperando afuera de la sala de exámenes, donde Lelouch está pasando por un escáner electrónico, en silencio. La bruja de cabello verde está rezando con los ojos cerrados mientras espera el resultado.

-Lelouch… -Musita preocupada.

(Continuará)

(Avance)

-Morí por una razón… me convertí en un símbolo de odio para todos, convertí a Suzaku en Zero y abandoné a todos los que quería… pero ahora, Karen está frente a mi, y también Sayoko… C.C. llora a mi lado luego de escuchar los resultados, y ahora viene Karen… hay cosas que son más difíciles que destruir al mundo y construir uno nuevo…

Próximo episodio

Condena


	2. Condena

2º movimiento – **Condena**

Karen está junto con Sayoko a bordo de un Knightmare Frame de tercera generación, volando a través del atlántico hacia la unión europea. La piloto As de los caballeros negros luce determinada mirando hacia el frente mientras su acompañante revisa los mapas de navegación.

-Llegados al punto 23-54 tendrá que activar el sistema Stealth para que el gobierno local no nos detecte, Karen-sama. –Le advierte la SP. Karen estira las manos hacia delante y asiente. A pesar de estar pilotando un knightmare, está vestida de civil, con ropa abrigadora previendo el frío de los Alpes.

-Entendido. _Lelouch… si de verdad estás ahí, te haré disculparte por hacerme venir hasta el reino del hielo para hablar contigo._ –Piensa mientras acelera su máquina, avanzando sobre las aguas.

+-+-++-++++-+-+-

-¿Do… dónde estoy…? –Se despierta Lelouch, en la habitación de un hospital, vestido con una bata de paciente. A su lado está C.C., que lo velaba pacientemente, abrazando su peluche de anchoa, y que se vuelve hacia él esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa al verlo abrir los ojos.

-No me digas, estabas soñando con Karen… ¿no es así, Lelouch? –Vuelve la cara hacia otro lado y lo mira de reojo. Él, un poco adolorido sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Quien sabe, me parece que la que vi en mis sueños era la muchacha que nos atiende cuando vamos a comer pizza al restaurante. –Responde irónico.- Tiene un toque de simpleza que es difícil de encontrar en mujeres superpilotos o en las inmortales.

-Ohh… quiere decir que te gustan las mujeres simples.

-Puede ser, bruja. –Se incorpora y queda sentado frente a ella, mirando el suero que tiene conectado a la muñeca. Ambos retoman la seriedad.

-Estamos en el hospital de la ciudad. Te desmayaste en medio de la calle después de ser sacudido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –Le recuerda abrazando con más fuerza su muñeco. Lelouch se toca la cabeza y recuerda ese momento.

-Es cierto… -Luego se dirige hacia ella, preocupado.- ¿Qué fue eso, C.C.? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Geass? –Recuerda que en ese instante el Geass de sus dos ojos brillaba incluso traspasando la protección de sus lentes de contacto.

-… No lo se. –Responde bajando la mirada.

-¿No lo sabes? –Replica sorprendido.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ciertamente esto está relacionado con tu Geass, pero ya te lo dije, el hecho de que yo te lo haya dado no significa que yo tenga todas las respuestas. –Luego cambia su actitud y sus ojos reflejan su preocupación por él.- Por ahora no podemos hacer más que esperar un diagnóstico médico. Esperemos que nos de algún dato útil.

-Considerando que esto difícilmente tiene que ver con la salud física, dudo que encuentren algo. –Responde antes de dar un suspiro, lo que intranquiliza más a su compañera.

-Siempre tan optimista… -Dice sarcástica, pero es interrumpida por él, que pone su mano sobre las suyas, mirándola con confianza.

-Todo estará bien. –Le dice asintiendo con la cabeza. Los ojos de ella tiemblan como si fuese a llorar, pero se limita a asentir mostrándole una sonrisa. En ese momento son interrumpidos por el médico que trae los resultados de los estudios realizados. Ambos dirigen su mirada hacia él, expectantes.

-¿Cómo se siente, señor Lamperouge? –Inquiere el galeno. Lelouch adopta su actitud de joven sonriente y responde con jovialidad.

-Muy bien, aunque aún me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Cuál es su opinión, doctor? ¿Acaso es falta de descanso?

-Eso lo dudo mucho. –Comenta su acompañante, sarcástica. Vuelven a sonreírse el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse.

-Señorita, le pediré que abandone la habitación mientras hablo con el señor Lamperouge acerca de su situación. –Los interrumpe nuevamente el doctor, tocando el hombro de C.C., que mueve la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo.- Solo se le permite a los familiares el escuchar este tipo de información confidencial. –Le dice indicándole la salida. Ella se dispone a soltar la mano de Lelouch y levantarse, pero la mano de él sostiene la suya con fuerza e impide que se mueva, sorprendiéndola.

-Eso no será necesario, doctor. La señorita de hecho es mi futura esposa, así que tiene todo el derecho y la autoridad de estar a mi lado. –Le explica determinado. Sus palabras derriban de golpe la construcción lógica de C.C., que, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se queda sin palabras ante la presentación hecha por Lelouch.- ¿No es así, querida? –Toma sus manos con fuerza, inconscientemente necesitado de su compañía. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella muestra una sonrisa natural y asiente.

-Por supuesto, querido. –Se levanta de la silla y se sienta en la cama junto con él, entrelazando ambas manos y estrechándoselas mutuamente con fuerza. El doctor se pone un poco nervioso ante la súbita demostración afectiva, se limpia el sudor y se despeja la garganta.

-Está bien. Bueno, de hecho, señor Lamperouge, nuestros análisis no encontraron nada irregular en su sistema. A excepción del súbito sangrado de nariz que vino desde su centro de dolor cerebral, parece que no hay ningún daño interno. –Informa aliviado, provocando el mismo efecto en los dos que lo escuchan.- Sin embargo, no deja de ser un fenómeno fuera de lugar, por lo que me gustaría seguir de cerca su caso hasta encontrar alguna evidencia de qué es lo que sucedió.

-_Así que tenía razón… es algo producido por el Geass._ –Razona Lelouch al escucharlo, luego vuelve a contestar alegre.- Como usted diga, doctor. ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos irnos ya?

-Por supuesto, solo hará falta que usted firme los papeles de autorización y podrá llevárselo a casa. –Le dice a C.C.

-Ah… si… -Responde extrañada de que se dirija hacia ella.

-Bueno, si me disculpan. –Les sonríe y dándose la vuelta, sale de la habitación, dejándolos conversando entre ellos. Al cerrar la puerta, se detiene y mira su tabla de papeles, donde hay un reporte con la fotografía de Lelouch. Luego dirige sus ojos hacia alguien más que estaba esperándolo a la vuelta del pasillo.

-¿Les dijiste algo? –Pregunta con voz misteriosa la sombría figura.

-No, tal y como me lo dijo, no he dado ningún diagnóstico sobre su verdadera condición. –Le dice obediente, con sus ojos brillando de color rojo. El misterioso personaje está mirándolo con ojos de Geass.

+++-+-++-+-++-+-

El Knightmare de Karen acaba de aterrizar y ahora ambas tripulantes lo están camuflando para esconderlo. La pelirroja luce seria y a la vez emocionada mientras Sayoko se limita a triangular la ubicación de la casa a través de un GPS.

-Ya estamos cerca, Lelouch… -Dice emocionada la piloto del Guren.

-Sin duda tiene muchos deseos de ver nuevamente a Lelouch-sama, ¿no es así? –Inquiere la SP al ver el sonrojo y la distracción en el rostro de la piloto.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunta tratando de evadir el cuestionamiento, enredándose las manos con la red de hojas que le estaba poniendo encima a su vehículo.

-Pues porque en todo el trayecto no hizo más que hablar sobre lo que haría cuando se encontrara otra vez con él.

-… Debí haber venido con Cecile-sensei en vez de contigo… no, que estoy diciendo, ella sería peor… -Habla para sí misma. Mientras, en Tokyo, la mencionada estornuda de la nada, estando acompañada de Lloyd y de Nina.

-¿Are? Creo que alguien está hablando de mí. –Comenta la peliazul.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta el científico, que está trabajando en una cabeza de robot junto con Nina.

-Se refiere a que los onces, quiero decir, los japoneses… -Corrige apenada.- Predicen cuando alguien los menciona en una conversación cuando estornudas de forma tan súbita como lo ha hecho Cecile-san. –Explica la joven.

-Si, fue algo que me contó Suzaku-kun… -Recuerda con nostalgia, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Suzaku… ese muchacho. –Agrega Lloyd, mirando un cartel con la figura de Zero pegado en una pared.

++-+-+++-+-+-++-

Sede de la federación de naciones unidas

-Para resolver este último punto, solo hace falta conseguir votos por mayoría calificada. –Expone Kaguya ante los representantes de la cámara. Entre ellos puede verse a Tian-zi, quien, siendo un poco mayor, ya puede hacerse cargo de estar en la asamblea sin la compañía de su consejero. En la fila contraria, en medio de los demás, están Schneizel y Cornelia, terminando de revisar unos documentos. La princesa británica se pone de pie ante las palabras de la presidenta.

-El Imperio de Britannia considera que la anexión de las Unión Europea a la Federación de Naciones Unidas será de beneficio para todos. Damos nuestro apoyo y nos comprometemos a apoyar en la logística que esto implica. Nuestros embajadores se encargarán de todo a nivel local.

-Lo mismo haremos nosotros en el lado Eurásico. –Agrega la princesa china.

-¿Entonces podemos aprobar esto en plenaria? Los que estén de acuerdo con terminar el procedimiento, votemos ahora. –Indica ella. La moción es aprobada por unanimidad, lo que provoca una sonrisa en la joven princesa japonesa.- De acuerdo, la comisión de Britannia se encargará de las formalidades bajo la supervisión de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. –Anuncia dirigiéndose a Zero, que está en un podio más abajo que ella.

-Personalmente nos haremos cargo de los detalles junto con la princesa Cornelia. Que todos sepan que el mundo está unido ahora gracias a que todos hemos puesto a la paz como la primera prioridad de nuestros países. –Dice el enmascarado. Un aplauso general le sigue a sus palabras, acompañado de las sonrisas de todas las princesas presentes. Momentos después, Zero está caminando por el corredor este del salón, dirigiéndose hacia el Ikaruga para desplazarse a la sede de la orden en Horaijima, pero es detenido por Kaguya, que llega corriendo agitada a su lado.

-¡Zero-sama! –Lo alcanza llegando a su lado, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y respirando con jadeos.- Por poco no alcanzo a hablar con usted…

-Sumeragi-sama, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? –Pregunta Suzaku, mostrando un rostro de preocupación por debajo de la máscara.- ¿Hay algún problema con el tratado?

-No… -Recupera el aliento y lo mira sonriente.- Es un tema un poco más personal, por eso tuve que alcanzarlo de esta forma.

-Personal… -Repite la nostálgica palabra. No había tenido nada personal desde el día que tomó la mascara por primera vez.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Recibí un mensaje cifrado por parte de Sayoko-san. –Le informa diligente.

-¿Sayoko? –Repite sorprendido.- ¿La misma SP Sayoko que sirve a Nunally?

-Si. A ella se le confió la misión de buscar indicios sobre el paradero de… -Se detiene mientras mira al mar que tienen a la salida del pasillo, luego eleva de nuevo su mirada hacia él, reflejando su rostro en la máscara.

-¿De él?

-Si. Parece ser que encontró una pista concreta y ahora junto con Karen-san se dirigen a comprobar su ubicación.

-¡¿Encontró a Lelouch?! –Reacciona alzando la voz, asustando un poco a su prima, que cierra los ojos y se cubre con las manos por reflejo. Al verla, Suzaku se calma al instante.- Disculpa… -Da unos pasos hacia atrás y le da la espalda.

-Así parece ser. –Afirma consternada.

-Kaguya… Lelouch murió hace tres años en su desfile conmemorativo en Japón, a manos de Zero. –Recuerda con voz seria. Kaguya lo mira con atención y asiente levemente.

-¿Quiere decir que debe permanecer muerto? –Infiere perspicaz. Suzaku vuelve a mirarla de frente y se le acerca.

-Tú lo sabes todo… ¿verdad? –Interroga mirando de frente a la presidenta.- Me refiero al Réquiem de Zero.

-Lo se, Suzaku. –Responde pronunciando un nombre casi olvidado por el mundo, conmoviendo los sentimientos de su interlocutor, que aprieta los puños y prosigue con su argumento.

-Lelouch cargó con el odio del mundo y renunció a su existencia en el nombre de la paz… ahora, aunque se trate de nuestro amigo, de alguien a quien quisiera vez con todas mis fuerzas... no puedo permitirlo. Lelouch no debe ser encontrado, es lo menos que le debemos, la posibilidad de vivir una vida de paz, lejos de un mundo que lo consideró su más grande enemigo.

-Suzaku…

-No podemos permitir que nadie lo encuentre, debemos interceptar a Karen y abortar la operación de inmediato. –Sigue avanzando hacia el Ikaruga en compañía de ella, que llega hasta la orilla del puerto, donde la plataforma del barco se extiende a sus pies.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? Este es un secreto demasiado grande, y supongo que Karen y Sayoko también lo saben muy bien.

-Lo se… es por eso que seré yo mismo quien vaya a detenerla. –Se sube a la nave, dejando a su prima de pie, mirándolo alejarse. Por dentro de la máscara, el rostro de Suzaku muestra una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al encaminarse a buscar a Lelouch.

++-++-+-+-++-++-+

Lelouch y C.C. están saliendo del hospital; ella lo lleva del brazo, procurando que se apoye en su hombro, lo que el hace sin ningún reparo, un poco serio, pero a la vez alegre de haber salido de ese lugar.

-… Nunca me gustaron los hospitales. –Comenta mientras cruzan la calle, recuerda a Nunally siendo tratada luego del asesinato de su madre.- Los doctores tampoco nunca me dieron confianza. –Agrega incorporándose por sí mismo e irguiéndose para caminar a su lado. C.C. lo suelta y junta sus manos al frente, avanzando junto con él.

-Tuve una idea de eso mientras te veía dormir. No lucías cómodo, tu rostro era diferente del que tienes cuando dormimos en casa. –Le cuenta volviendo a tomarlo del brazo, gesto que él responde extendiendo su codo y luego de que ella lo toma, lo aproxima hacia su cuerpo.

-Lo rescatable de eso es que me ves dormir. Intentaré hacerlo yo la próxima vez. –Responde chistando, logrando que ella también sonría un poco.

-Lelouch… -Se detiene en seco. Luego dirige sus ojos hacia una fuente que está cerca de ellos.- Eso que le dijiste al doctor… sobre nosotros… ¿es cierto? –Pregunta mostrando una timidez impropia de su usual templado carácter. Sus ojos tiemblan levemente humedecidos, al igual que sus labios, casi imperceptiblemente. Lelouch toma su mano con la suya y la aprieta con fuerza, volviéndola hacia él y mirándola de frente.

-Nunca me ha gustado repetir las cosas dos veces, pero eso es lo que creo. –Toma valor y saca una caja de su chaqueta, entregándosela como si se tratase de un objeto sin importancia. Ella la recibe entre sus manos, sorprendida. Él le da la espalda y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.- Cuando estábamos en la tienda era el momento más apropiado, pero salió todo este problema y el plan se atrasó… -Se justifica incapaz de articular argumentos románticos para respaldar sus acciones. C.C. abre la caja y se encuentra con el anillo que anteriormente le había pedido frente a la tienda de joyería. Sus ojos brillan sorprendidos, y luego se tranquilizan y demuestran su personalidad amable, volviéndose por entero hacia Lelouch.

-Lelouch… ¿pero… cómo? –Inquiere sorprendida.- Apenas te lo había pedido antes de que te desvanecieras…

-Solo diré que a donde quiera que vayas, siempre es bueno tener contactos. –Responde en tono confiado, pero luego irremediablemente se pone nervioso y desvía la mirada.- C.C., con ese anillo, yo…

-Uhm… ¿Acaso me pides que sea tu novia, chico? –Pregunta en su conocido tono irónico, contagiándoselo a él.

-Quien sabe. Pensándolo bien, tener a una bruja inmortal como novia podría representar un problema cuando ya sea un anciano y ella aún luzca como una chica joven. –Responde mirándola divertido.

-Ahh… así que la edad sí es importante para ti. –Responde mientras mira el anillo, pasándolo entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que como si bailara delicadamente, se aproxima cada vez más a él.

-Así que solo se me ocurre hacer más tolerable esa situación durante el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?

-El que esa bruja sea mi esposa. –Espeta finalmente, mirándola.- C.C., lo diré una vez… -Respira hondo y la mira a los ojos, mismos que están detenidos y pendientes de su mirada.- Cásate conmigo.

-Lelouch… -Profiere C.C., sorprendida y emocionada. Ambos se quedan fijos el uno en el otro por varios momentos, mientras ella mueve sus manos tratando de sujetar bien el anillo, los dos en silencio, acompañados solo por el sonido de la fuente y el de la gente que pasa a su alrededor.- Yo… -Comienza a decir, finalmente animada, pero son interrumpidos por una conocida voz.

-Lelouch. –Los dos dirigen su mirada hacia la derecha, donde Karen está ya de pie frente a ellos, mirándolos emocionada. La conversación que tenían se corta ante la presencia de la nueva interlocutora.

-… ¿¡Karen!? –La reconoce él. Ella llora de felicidad al verlo, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. C.C. la mira con la misma sorpresa, totalmente desubicada por la propuesta de Lelouch, y ahora interrumpida por la llegada de su rival. De repente la pelirroja corre hacia él, sublimando sus lágrimas en el aire por el movimiento de su rostro, el cual súbitamente cambia su sonrisa por cara de enojo y apretando la mano lanza un puñetazo directo hacia la mejilla de Lelouch, derribándolo.

-¡¡Eres un maldito infeliz!! –Le reclama entre lágrimas, como dispuesta a golpearlo más. Lelouch intenta defenderse con los brazos mientras su novia se dispone a detener a Karen, pero ella se adelanta y se tira al piso para abrazarlo, ante la sorpresa de ambos.- Lelouch… estás vivo… de verdad estás vivo…

-Karen… -Repite él, incapaz de articular nada más. C.C. tampoco puede hacer nada, solo mira el anillo que ya porta en su mano, y luego vuelve a verlo a él, que luce desconcertado por la presencia de Karen frente a ellos, cuyas lágrimas de alegría siguen saliendo, obligándolo a él a corresponder su abrazo, en calma.- Estoy vivo, Karen…

El misterioso usuario de Geass sigue observando desde las sombras. La imagen del rostro de Karen se dibuja en sus pupilas, igual que el rostro pensativo de C.C. mientras ve a su antigua compañera.

(Continuará)

+++++++++++-+++++++++

Fue todo por ahora, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Mandé a Lelouch y C.C. a vivir con Jeremiah para seguir el ejemplo de la serie; es decir, siempre van a esconderse a lugares que no son tan difíciles de encontrar, jejeje… bueno, ahora si, hasta pronto.


	3. La caballero y la reina

3er movimiento – **la caballero y la reina**

Lelouch y C.C. han llevado a Karen y a Sayoko hasta su cabaña en las afueras de la propiedad de Jeremiah. La pelirroja observa hacia todos lados con el rostro mostrando sorpresa al ver las condiciones humildes de su vivienda. (Humildes para como debería vivir un príncipe, pero tiene todas las comodidades modernas). La leal sirvienta SP está ayudando a C.C. en la cocina a preparar algo de comer mientras el as de los caballeros negros conversa con su antiguo líder. La bruja aún luce consternada por las palabras que le dijo él antes de ser interrumpidos.

-_Cásate conmigo, C.C…._ –Le dijo con voz seria. Ella baja la mirada y comienza a sacar unos trozos de pizza de la refrigeradora para calentarlos en un plato, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo es detenida por Sayoko, que le sonríe.

-C.C.-sama, si lo prefiere puedo intentar cocinar algo. Ya que estoy aquí me gustaría serle de utilidad a Lelouch-sama y a usted el mayor tiempo posible. –Se ofrece animada. La peliverde la mira como si hubiese estado en una sintonía diferente, pero reacciona y asiente débilmente.

-Te lo agradezco. –Le dice apenas elevando la voz. Luego dirige su mirada hacia la sala, donde nota lo animado de Karen al conversar con Lelouch, que mantiene su indescifrable sonrisa acostumbrada.

-Vaya, incluso tú sabes vivir con frugalidad. –Comenta Karen, burlándose un poco.

-Bueno, debo admitir que me costó un poco acostumbrarme al principio. –Responde irónico, siguiéndole el juego, apoyando su barbilla en el puño con el codo en el brazo del sofá. Karen tiene las piernas juntas y las manos hechas puño, apretadas contra ellas, aún nerviosa de estar nuevamente junto a él. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con sus ojos amables, aunque también sorprendidos por haberla encontrado luego de tanto tiempo.

-Aún no puedo creer que por fin te encontré… -Insiste, emocionada. Mientras habla, C.C. ha llegado con una bandeja de té.- Los he encontrado… -Corrige la pelirroja ante la presencia de la novia oficial.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que estés aquí, Karen. –Interviene C.C., en un tono mezclado de sinceridad e ironía.

-Si, fue una verdadera sorpresa el que la información resultara ser cierta… -Agrega mientras recibe su taza y procede a dar un sorbo al líquido caliente.

-¿Información? ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta Lelouch, con cierta desconfianza.- ¿Quieres decir que alguien más sabe que estoy con vida? –Se pone de pie, sorprendido y mostrando la cara de molestia que pone cuando uno de sus planes no sale como esperaba.

-Lelouch… -Repite la pelirroja, sorprendida, mirando el contraste de los ojos severos de ahora con la amabilidad de la mirada de hace un momento.

-Descuide, Lelouch-sama. –Interrumpe Sayoko. Esta información está siendo manejada de la manera más confidencial posible; las únicas que sabemos que usted está con vida somos Karen-sama, Cecil Croomey-dono y yo. –Explica enumerando con la mano. Lamperouge parpadea al escucharla, calmándose al instante y cayendo de vuelta a su sillón, suspirando.

-¿Cecil Croomey? –Inquiere C.C., sentándose en el brazo del sofá del asiento donde está su cómplice.

-Si, pero descuide, ella es una persona de confianza. –Tranquiliza Sayoko. A Lelouch le tiembla la mirada por unos momentos, pero finalmente asiente mientras entrelaza su mano con la de C.C., que arrastra la suya hasta encontrar la de él. Karen logra percibir el sutil movimiento, intimidándose un poco, pero rápidamente volviendo a intervenir.

-Y díganme entonces, ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo a mis espaldas todo este tiempo? –Pregunta mostrando una sonrisa.- No me digan que han estado jugando a los tórtolos o alguna cosa así, porque la verdad me sorprendería mucho… -Agrega sin dejar de poner su mejor cara. Los dos entrevistados vuelven a verse mutuamente, mezclados de nerviosismo y sorpresa por el súbito cuestionamiento.

+-++-+-++-++-+-+

Palacio principal de Pendragon, Imperio Britaniano

Nunally está en el jardín exterior del palacio acompañada por Gino, quien a falta de competencia, es el nuevo Knight of One y líder de los Rounds. La emperatriz aún utiliza su silla de ruedas, pero sus profundos ojos azules ahora son capaces de reflejar la inmensidad del apacible recurso fluvial que rodea la florida pradera. El caballero empuja la silla mientras ella está hablando por teléfono.

-Si… si… lo entiendo, Suza… digo, Zero… pero, ¿seguro que estarás bien?... Ya veo… cuídate. –Termina de hablar y aprieta el botón del auricular para terminar la llamada.

-¿Todo en orden, su majestad? –Pregunta el caballero.

-Si, Gino-san. Tal parece que Zero ha terminado las negociaciones de anexión de los países de la Unión Europea a la Federación de Naciones Unidas, y me reportó que va a ausentarse algunos días.

-¿Zero? –Inquiere extrañado.- Es un poco raro, ¿no lo cree? Hasta ahora siempre ha luchado incansablemente por la Federación, sin tomarse un solo día libre.

-Con más razón debemos darle uno si se lo ha ganado, ¿no lo crees?- Responde volviendo a mirarlo hacia atrás, sonriéndole. Gino se sonroja ante el angelical rostro de su emperatriz, retrocediendo un paso y haciendo una reverencia.

-Ciertamente, su majestad. –Se inclina un poco y baja la cabeza con la mano contra el pecho. Nunally hace un pequeño puchero ante su actitud.

-Gino-san, no seas tan formal conmigo, por favor. –Lo regaña dándose vuelta en la silla y quedando de frente hacia él.- Somos amigos, ¿no es así? –Le pregunta mirándolo inquieta. Gino sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Es verdad, discúlpame, Nunally-san.

-Es mejor así. –Sonríe también ella, luego se pone seria y mira hacia el lago que tienen al frente.- Mi hermano ya no está, y Suzaku-kun… tampoco… -Piensa en Zero alejándose mientras le da la espalda.- Así que quiero tener a mis amigos lo más cerca de mí que se pueda. –Le dice mientras el viento mece levemente su cabello. Luego un pajarito viene volando y se posa en el dedo de su mano.- Mi hermano me enseñó que lo más importante es el amor hacia los demás…

-Si Lelouch fue capaz de criarte de esta manera, comprendo lo que quieres decir. Aún así… ¿qué sentido tuvieron sus acciones? ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar de amor a los demás, cuando él y Suzaku hicieron todo lo que hicieron? –Interroga sin entender. Nunally suspira y recuerda el instante del roce con la mano de Lelouch al momento de fingir su muerte, donde pudo ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Mi hermano se entregó a su deseo de paz hasta el último momento… es por eso que debo honrar su memoria. –Le explica con serenidad. Gino esboza cierta vergüenza en su rostro y nuevamente reverencia, a sus espaldas, sin decirle nada. Ambos continúan observando el paisaje por un momento más.

+-+++-+-+-++-++-

Suzaku ha terminado de hablar con Nunally y guarda su teléfono. Está solo, volando en un módulo de transporte de los caballeros negros, con el casco de Zero a un lado del asiento del piloto.

-Nunally… no puedo permitir que sepas nada sobre Lelouch… es lo menos que le debemos. –Reflexiona el castaño mientras recuerda su despedida de Lelouch y C.C. al momento de que ambos partieran en secreto.

-_Suzaku… -_Lo miró él, denotando añoranza en sus ojos.

-_Lelouch… las cosas terminaron de esta manera, pero gracias a esto…_ -Intenta decirle, pero las palabras se quedan en su garganta.

-_Ara, si que son sentimentales los hombres de hoy en día._ –Comentó la bruja, jugando con su cabello.

-_Yo también te extrañaré, C.C…._ –Responde él, a lo que ella corresponde con una sonrisa. Finalmente ambos se dan un apretón de manos y se despiden.

-_Adiós, Suzaku._

_-Adiós, Lelouch._ –Se despidió por última vez. Su recuerdo termina y nuevamente se ve a sí mismo reflejado en el vidrio de la nave, vestido como Zero, en camino a interceptar al Zero original.

-Llegaré pronto, Lelouch.

++-+-++-+++-

Es una cascada en las montañas de las afueras del pueblo de Alresheim; el misterioso usuario de Geass está de pie frente a un joven de cabello celeste y ojos amarillos, que tiene una cicatriz en el rostro que le atraviesa desde la frente hasta la mejilla izquierda. Este está sentado en una roca que se alza sobre el torrente de agua que pasa en frente del espía, cuyos ojos están manifestando el símbolo Geass en sus dos ojos. Su rostro aún no puede verse claramente.

-Vaya, fuiste rápido en encontrarlos.

-Si, y tal y como lo dijiste, ya manifiesta los primeros efectos. –Reporta entrecerrando la mirada.

-El mal de los reyes… sin duda es una buena forma de morir para alguien como él.

-¿Pero no crees que C.C. se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? No resistiría si ella… -Luego endura su expresión.- Aún así, aún si es ella, no podemos permitir que él siga existiendo…

-Precisamente. Ella ha cometido muchos errores al hacer contratos tan a la ligera, así que no tiene derecho a intervenir.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia… pagarás el sacrilegio de usar el Geass de la forma en que lo hiciste, y cuando tú no estés… -Aprieta los puños y se los mira. El joven que parece ser su contratista, que tiene el símbolo Geass sobre su cicatriz de la frente, sonríe.

-Pronto vendrás a nosotros, C.C… pero antes iremos nosotros a ti.

++-++-+-++-

Sayoko ha servido la comida y los cuatro están comiendo en la mesita de la cabaña. C.C. continúa comiendo en silencio mientras constantemente mira de reojo a Karen, que no para de hablar con Lelouch, contándole cosa tras cosa.

-Ah… -Responde el príncipe Britaniano, mostrando cara de interés mientras mastica.

-Y no sabes, ¿recuerdas a Lloyd-sensei? ¿El que trabajaba con Frames? Pues él ahora también da clases en la universidad junto con Rakshata-san y Croomey-sensei, ¿puedes creerlo? Y todos me dan clases a mí… Dios, no sabes el trabajo que dan las clases de los tres al mismo tiempo. Si Rival no estuviera conmigo, el trabajo se me vendría encima… -Le cuenta haciendo gesticulaciones con cada oración, pausando solo para engullir y respirar.

-Oh… vaya… -Sigue respondiendo Lelouch, probando de nuevo la comida. Sayoko también está comiendo en silencio.

-Ara, ¿acaso no puedes encontrar más amigos que él? Con tu apariencia, deberías ser popular entre los chicos de la universidad. –Interviene C.C, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano.

-Es cierto, Karen. Se que Rival debe estar feliz de que seas su compañera, pero a estas alturas deberías tener muchos más amigos, ¿no lo crees? –Apoya él. Karen se queda en silencio por un instante, parando incluso de comer, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo. -¿Karen? –Pregunta él, extrañado.

-Lo se… pero no podía evitar tener en la mente a solo una persona con la que quería estar… -Responde tímida.- ¿Y cómo podría juntarme con alguien si siempre estoy pensando en otra cosa? Quiero decir… en alguien más… Al menos, Rival entiende eso, y es por eso que puedo hacer los trabajos con él… -Explica desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

-Karen… -Profiere Lelouch. C.C. se ve tentada a intervenir, pero no encuentra las palabras para traspasar el argumento de Karen. Sus ojos tiemblan un poco y retrocede su mano, contrayendo los dedos.

-Lelouch… -Prosigue la pelirroja, mirándolo de frente, súbitamente seria.- Yo… -Pone sus manos sobre la mesa y las estira para envolver con ellas las de Lelouch, mirándolo con ojos húmedos, acorralándolo.- Yo… todo este tiempo… yo siempre supe que estabas vivo… no porque nadie me lo dijera, sino porque lo sabía dentro de mi corazón, sabía que tú debías estar vivo, y es por eso que cuando Sayoko me lo dijo, tuve que venir antes que cualquiera…

-Karen, para mi también eres alguien muy importante, y me alegra que estés aquí, pero… - Trata de responder él, pero ella no lo deja.

-… Y es por eso que estoy aquí… porque cuando moriste… cuando moriste sentí que mi mundo se cayó… y aún así seguí adelante por las palabras que me dijiste… por ti soy quien soy ahora, y vine para decirte las palabras que las circunstancias no me dejaron decir en aquella ocasión. –Derrama lágrimas sin dejar de hablar; la preocupación emerge en el rostro de C.C., que adivina las palabras que Karen está a punto de pronunciar, negando con la cabeza. Karen toma con mas fuerza las manos de Lelouch, ruborizada y débil, mirándolo fijamente.- Lelouch, aún ahora… desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre, yo te…

-¡No lo digas! –La interrumpe C.C., visiblemente molesta e intimidada, como un animal cuyo terreno ha sido invadido. Los ojos amarillos de la bruja demuestran desafío, lo que perciben los otros tres ocupantes de la sala. Karen se ha quedado en silencio ante la orden de su antigua compañera.- No lo digas… no tienes derecho a decirlo.- Regaña directa. Lelouch la mira sin decir nada, y sin tampoco soltar las manos de Karen, que sigue derramando lágrimas cada vez más caudalosas. Luego de unos momentos, ella le suelta las manos y se pone de pie, retrocediendo unos pasos, desorientada.

-Yo… -Se enjuga las lágrimas negando con la cabeza.- Creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción… -Se disculpa, avergonzada. C .C. cae en cuenta de su rudeza y baja un poco la cabeza, igualmente avergonzada.

-Karen-sama… -Profiere Sayoko.

-Karen, yo… -Comienza a decir Lelouch, pero Karen adivina sus palabras y lo detiene con la mano.- Está bien, Lelouch… no tienes por qué decirlo… creo que al fin y al cabo era más que obvio… -Mira a C.C. con resignación, sus ojos aún tiemblan por la humedad que sale de ellos, luego se da la vuelta y les da la espalda a ambos.

-Bueno, ya te vi… y descuida, no le diré a Nunally si eso es lo que quieres. –Le dice antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Lelouch alcanza a tomarla por el brazo para detenerla, pero ella lo hala para soltarse.- ¡Déjame! –Sale corriendo y pasa por el umbral, pero al hacerlo se detiene en seco, sorprendida por lo que encuentra al salir de la casa.

-Buenas noches… ¿está el señor Lamperouge en casa? –Pregunta la voz misteriosa.

-Señor… Lamperouge… -Repite Karen. Sus lágrimas de frustración son reemplazadas por preocupación por él, volviendo la mirada hacia la casa casi como por reflejo, pero Lelouch y C.C. ya se han asomado a la puerta. La peliverde abre los ojos de par en par al reconocer a los dos recién llegados. Lelouch primero mira a Karen, pero luego pasa la mirada atrás de ella e identifica a ambos sujetos, uno de ellos conocido, el otro…

-Buenas noches, Lelouch, C.C…. ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Saluda el individuo, mostrando su Geass. Lelouch enfurece su rostro y muestra el Geass de sus dos ojos, preparado para un posible enfrentamiento. Karen se queda de pie en medio de los dos bandos recién formados, aún confundida y mareada por todo lo que acaba de suceder.

-Ustedes… ¿¡Qué quieren aquí!? –Pregunta C.C., furiosa. Las miradas de los cuatro se entrecruzan fulminantes las unas con las otras, mientras la pelirroja siente de repente su cuerpo temblar de terror por la tensión emanada.

-Que rayos… ¿qué está sucediendo? –Se pregunta mientras la consume el súbito terror.

(Continuará)

Y listo. Disculpen el retraso, pero es todo lo que me dio mi tiempo… espero poder seguirlo más seguido, pero por ahora aquí les dejo este. No olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	4. Primer asalto

4º movimiento – **Primer asalto**

Nunally está dando una conferencia de prensa, acompañada de Gino, que está encargado de la seguridad del perímetro. La emperatriz britanniana da sus opiniones respecto de la anexión de la U.E. a la Federación de Naciones Unidas, mientras su rostro es fotografiado y grabado desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Nunally-sama! ¿Considera usted que los esfuerzos de Zero por unir a la E.U. con la Federación serán de provecho? –Le pregunta un reportero, levantando la mano desde su asiento, poniéndose de pie.

-La única manera de alcanzar la verdadera paz es a través de la convivencia y la coexistencia pacífica. Estoy segura de que el camino que nuestras naciones han tomado es el mejor para ese propósito.

-¡Nunally-sama!... –Pregunta otro. Nunally responde presta a todas las preguntas que se le hacen. Mientras habla, una mujer rubia de antojos oscuros está apoyada cerca de la puerta donde se encuentran los camarógrafos de televisión, mirándola fijamente. Detrás de sus anteojos puede verse la imagen del Geass manifestado en sus ojos.

-Así que Nunally-chan… espero que el jefe se comunique pronto… -Se relame impaciente.

+-++-+-++-+-+-

El usuario Geass y su contratista están de pie frente a la cabaña, frente a frente contra Lelouch y C.C., quienes los miran con ojos acorralados y furiosos, mientras Karen mira de un lado a otro del terreno, sorprendida por el súbito cambio de ambiente.

-Lelouch… -Musita preocupada por él; luego endurece el rostro y se dirige hacia los recién llegados, furiosa.

-¿¡Quién rayos son ustedes!? –Interroga con los puños cerrados. El hombre del Geass, que lleva gafas rojas sobre la cabeza, vuelve a verla con aire altanero.

-¿Y quién rayos te crees tú para preguntarlo? –Responde irónico. Karen se enoja más y trata de avanzar un paso, pero Lelouch la detiene extendiendo su brazo en dirección a ella.

-¡Detente, Karen! –Le ordena severo. Karen se queda congelada al escucharlo, reconociendo el tono autoritario de preocupación que siempre mostró cuando estaba asustado.

-Lelouch… -Murmulla otra vez, con la mirada temblorosa. El hombre de anteojos rojos sonríe de oreja a oreja y avanza a pasos irregulares, mientras su acompañante se queda sin moverse, con los brazos cruzados.

-… Mao… -Lo identifica C.C., con la mirada temblorosa, recordando su sangriento y último encuentro con él. La sorpresa de su rostro es reemplazada por la seriedad y la misma altanería que él demostró hacia Karen hace un momento.- Vaya, bien dicen que yerba mala nunca muere. –Comenta sarcástica.

-No si el jardinero no hace bien su trabajo, ¿no es así, Lelouch-kun? –Pregunta con tono de locura.

-Si, lástima que nunca fui muy bueno con el trabajo de exteriores. –Responde Lelouch acomodándose el cabello hacia un lado.

-Tranquilízate, Mao. –Lo detiene su acompañante, en tono imperativo. Mao arruga el ceño y lo mira de reojo, respingando la nariz.

-Ya lo se. –Responde de mala gana.

-Si no quieres que te trate como a un chico, no te comportes como uno. –Reprende nuevamente el hombre de la cortada, que luego se dirige a la peliverde.- ¿Cómo hacías tú para soportarlo, C.C.?

-Hay cosas que solo puedes encargarle a una mujer. –Contesta elegante y distante a la vez, mirándolo retadora.

-C.C., ¿quién es el sujeto que está con Mao? –Pregunta Lelouch, mirándolo fijamente. Éste se percata de su mirada y busca encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, intimidándolo y haciéndolo retroceder un paso por instinto, lo que lo hace gruñir. Su oponente se limita a mostrar una sonrisa.

-D.D…. –Lo reconoce ella, mirándolo con su acostumbrada superioridad.- Por mucho tiempo fue el lamebotas de V.V. mientras estábamos en el culto, aún y cuando yo era la líder. –Recuerda mirándolo moviendo los ojos hacia él sin desviar su rostro del frente.

-Ara, ara, lo haces sonar muy poco elegante, C.C.-san. –Se queja el mencionado.

-Será que tú no eres elegante para nada.

-D.D… -Repite Lelouch.- _Así que después de todo, V.V. y C.C. no eran los únicos con acceso al código… si es así, ,seguramente debe haber aún más de ellos, lo que quiere decir que debe haber más personas con acceso al Geass… aún así… ¿por qué?_

-¿Por qué? Preguntas… -Ataca Mao, sonriéndole.

-Ah, olvidaba que eres capaz de leer la mente, Mao. –Comenta Lamperouge, irónico. Mao da un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-No, no es así, ya no. –Recuerda con cierta nostalgia, pasándose el dedo debajo de la nariz.- ¿Sabías que…? Bueno, si lo sabes, creo, pero cuando un contratista te da el Geass, espera que lo mates como recompensa, ¿no es así? –Pregunta mirando a C.C., que hace un gesto de incomodidad. Mao vuelve a sonreír con las manos en la cintura y sonríe bajando la cabeza.- Pues cuando es tu contratista quien te mata a ti, se lleva consigo el Geass que te dio. Reconozco que fue un gran alivio el no tener que escuchar esas voces en mi cabeza por más tiempo… -Suspira dándoles la espalda, luego de un salto se da la vuelta y les enseña los dientes.

-Pues no te ves más sano. –Responde Lelouch, sin dejarse intimidar. C.C. por su parte, parece afectada por las palabras de Mao, abrazándose por los codos, silenciosa.

-Sin embargo, ahora que encontré un nuevo contratista, tengo un nuevo Geass… -Sonríe mostrando el símbolo del Geass que adorna las pupilas de sus dos ojos. D.D. sonríe mientras acomoda su larga cabellera detrás de su espalda.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Si se supone que estabas muerto, ¿cómo pudiste revivir? –Inquiere Karen, interrumpiendo la conversación, intrigada. Mao la mira con desprecio, iluminando el Geass de sus ojos, pero D.D. lo detiene antes de que logre hacer cualquier movimiento. Karen había retrocedido unos pasos, asustada, pero se detiene al ver la intervención del contratista.

-Basta de jueguitos, Mao. –Regaña de nuevo D.D.- Se los diré claramente, Lelouch, C.C. –Los mira lleno de ira, empujando con la mano a Mao hacia atrás, que se limita a irse con el impulso.

-¡Oye! –Se queja el peliceleste. D.D. sigue mirando a ambos protagonistas, reflejando a cada uno en cada uno de sus ojos.

-Ustedes masacraron a nuestra gente… C.C., tú, de entre todos nosotros, eras la persona de quien menos hubiera esperado una acción tan cobarde como esa. –Le dice fijando su mirada en ella. Lelouch la toma de la mano e interviene para defenderla, ella solo se queda callada, sorprendida por su intervención.

-Si te refieres a la masacre del culto, yo fui quien dio la orden. El Geass es una aberración que no debería existir en este mundo, y que no trae más que dolor a la gente que lo utiliza… C.C. y yo lo aprendimos de la única manera posible… viviéndolo. –Comenta reflexivo, pero luego vuelve a endurecerse.- ¡Así que la única manera de librar al mundo de ese castigo era erradicar del mundo esa maldición!

-¡¿Maldición?! ¡ustedes mataron a nuestra raza! ¡¡C.C.!! –Le reclama nuevamente.

-¡Ya te lo dije, fue mi orden! –Interviene de nuevo Lelouch.- Si quieres una disculpa no vas a obtenerla… no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos porque era lo mejor. –Se defiende nuevamente. C.C. suspira un poco al escucharlo hablar, luego se da cuenta de que inconscientemente ha derramado una lágrima. Lelouch percibe el hecho, quedándose impactado.- C.C… -Profiere impresionado. Ella se lleva la mano a la mejilla para capturar el líquido y mirarlo sorprendida.

-Vaya, veo que a pesar de ser una bruja aún tienes la capacidad para llorar. –Insiste D.D.

-¡Basta de una vez! –Reclama Lelouch, furioso, activando el Geass de sus ojos, sin embargo, en el mismo instante, el dolor de cabeza vuelve a atacarlo con mayor intensidad, obligándolo a arrodillarse de golpe, adolorido.- Aaa… aggh… -Profiere sosteniéndose la cabeza y rodando al piso, agazapándose en sí mismo.

-¡Lelouch! –Se inclina C.C. hacia él, mientras Karen corre también a su lado para ayudarlo.

-Mi Geass… -Interviene Mao.- Me permite incrementar las sensaciones que tu sistema nervioso percibe, aumentándolas hasta cien veces si me place. –Explica poderoso. –Estoy al tanto de tus dolores de cabeza, Lelouch. –Informa sonriéndole, mientras Lelouch lucha por incorporarse, mirándolo desafiante. Al hacerlo, el Geass de Mao vuelve a brillar y Lelouch siente que su dolor se amplifica, incapacitándolo para razonar debido al fuerte dolor.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! –Grita mientras sus ojos se invaden de venas rojas, sus oídos y nariz sangran y su boca se llena de saliva.- ¡¡¡AAAAGGHH!!!!!

-¡¡¡LELOUCH!!! –Trata de tocarlo Karen, pero él en medio de su desesperación se mueve casi epiléptico, empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡¡¡AAAGGHH!! –Sigue torturado. C.C. lo mira fijamente y lo abraza con fuerza para tranquilizarlo. Mao al verla, se llena de celos y se dispone a aumentar la fuerza de su Geass, pero D.D. lo vuelve a detener, poniéndole otra vez la mano en el hombro.

-¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡A ÉL NO…!! –Suplica la bruja, cerrando los ojos mientras lo abraza. Mao la mira furioso, pero la orden de D.D. parece tener influencia sobre él, por lo que al instante detiene su ataque, dejando que Lelouch deje de gritar, pero quedando con una nausea tan grande que vomita agua poniendo las manos en el piso, sin que su contratista lo suelte en ningún momento.

-C.C… -Musita débilmente Lelouch, mirándola con dependencia. Ella sigue rodeándolo con los brazos, asintiendo suavemente. Karen se queda sorprendida de su reacción, mirando sus manos, sintiendo nuevamente el rechazo de Lelouch al haberla empujado hacia atrás cuando intentó hacer lo mismo.

-Lelouch…

-Aquí estoy, siempre a tu lado… -Le susurra C.C. a su cómplice con suavidad. Luego ambos miran con rabia a Mao y a D.D, que siguen de pie, cerca de ellos.

-La razón de que estemos aquí no es por venganza, Lelouch, C.C.- Prosigue D.D.- Esto solo es para demostrarles el poder y las capacidades que puede tener el Geass si es utilizado correctamente.

-¿Y para eso tenías que hacer esto? –Reclama C.C., mirándolo resentida.

-En parte. –Sonríe nuevamente.- Lelouch, tú aún puedes utilizar el Geass, y C.C. es una de las contratistas con el código más poderoso que he visto… venimos aquí, para pedirles que se unan a nosotros.

-¿Unirnos a ustedes? –Pregunta Lamperouge, aún respirando con dificultad.

-Yo no fui el único sobreviviente de la masacre que tus caballeros negros organizaron. –Explica serio.- El hecho de que Mao esté aquí ahora es una prueba de que hay más usuarios de Geass, con habilidades más poderosas que las suyas, existen.

-_El que Mao esté aquí… _-Piensa Lelou.- ¿¡Un Geass capaz de revivir a la gente!?

-Como te dije, las habilidades que se han demostrado aquí, no son nada comparadas al verdadero poder de nuestro culto. –Prosigue D.D., ante un sonriente Mao. Karen desliza delicadamente su mano hacia su espalda, buscando su arma de emergencia.

-Un culto que acepta a mentes enfermas como las de ustedes dos… -Acota C.C.- Creo que si es así, les falta un poco más de credibilidad. –Agrega con su tono irónico acostumbrado, mirándolos nuevamente retadora. Mao y D.D. se enfurecen ante su actitud.

-¡Es suficiente, C.C.! –Amenaza molesto.- Esto fue una cortesía; ¡pero si no se unen a nosotros, no tendremos reparo en dirigir nuestra venganza hacia los asesinos de nuestros hermanos y camaradas del culto! –Insiste casi vociferando mientras da un paso hacia delante, pero es detenido por un kunai lanzado por Sayoko, que desde el techo de la casa, se había agazapado para esperar el momento ideal para atacar, logrando clavarle su arma directamente en el pecho, ante la sorpresa de Mao y de él mismo. Karen aprovecha entonces para sacar su pistola y descargar una ráfaga de balas en contra de ambos, a lo que Mao tiene que reaccionar tomando a su jefe por debajo del hombro y lanzándose a correr en retirada.

-¡¡Malditos!!!!! –Grita Kouzuki disparando bala tras bala, tratando de atinar el tiro, pero solo hiriendo superficialmente al peliceleste. Mientras huyen, D.D. se saca el kunai del pecho y lo arroja a un lado, escupiendo un poco de sangre, despectivamente.

-Vámonos… creo que esto fue suficiente como saludo.

-Pero… yo quiero a C.C…. quiero que esté conmigo… -Le dice en tono infantil, mientras se alejan.

-La tendrás, pero debemos ir paso a paso… de cualquier forma, si Lelouch no se une a nosotros, o lo mata alguno de los usuarios Geass, o lo terminará acabando su propia enfermedad… -Sonríe complacido.

-Los usuarios del Geass… -Repite. Recuerda a la mujer rubia que vigila a Nunally y a tres sombras más.- Esos niños…

-Como sea, vamos ya. –Lo invita con la mano, luego ambos desaparecen.

Karen y Sayoko corren tras ellos hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la cabaña, pero al instante siguiente les han perdido la pista. Ambas guerreras se miran la una a la otra y luego dirigen el rostro hacia todos lados, buscando inútilmente. Karen suspira aliviada y mira a Sayoko, que le corresponde con una sonrisa tranquilizante. Luego vuelven de nuevo la mirada hacia atrás, donde miran que Lelouch y C.C. aún continúan arrodillados en el piso. Él luce confundido y derrotado, súbitamente lleno de culpa, igual que ella, que se limita a abrazarlo, comprensivamente.

-C.C…

-Lo, se, Lelouch… pero…

-Si… lo se…

-… Aunque el mundo entero esté en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque somos cómplices… -Le recuerda con suavidad, acariciándole el rostro mientras lo pierde en su mirada, calmándolo mientras sus dedos rozan la piel de sus mejillas.

++-++-++-++-++-

(Continuará)

Bueno, es todo por ahora, trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo la próxima vez, pero espero que este les haya gustado, por favor deja tu comentario. Ah, y no es que Karen no me guste, al contrario, me encanta, es mi piloto femenina favorita de toda la historia, es solo que siento que no tiene esperanzas con Lelouch, jeje… bueno, ahora sí, hasta pronto.


	5. Apertura blanca

5º movimiento – **Apertura blanca**

Ha pasado un día desde el enfrentamiento de Lelouch y C.C. contra Mao y D.D., cuyo ataque dejó a Lamperouge fuera de combate luego de que el Geass del usuario enemigo amplificase por cien el dolor producido por la migraña de éste. Ahora se encuentra en su habitación, acostado sobre la cama y respirando jadeante, cubierto en sudor por una fiebre que parece subir conforme lo hace su dolor de cabeza. C.C. se encuentra a su lado, cambiando el trapo húmedo de su frente y velando su sueño, el cual, por los movimientos de su cabeza y gestos de su rostro, más parece una pesadilla.

-Lelouch… -Musita mirándolo mientras lo toma de la mano para darle fortaleza. Inconscientemente, el le corresponde sujetando su mano también. En el exterior de la habitación, Sayoko está preparando una sopa mientras Karen se dedica a vigilar sentada en el techo de la casa, puliendo con un pañuelo la pistola que siempre lleva consigo.

-D.D. y Mao… no tenía idea de que el Geass significara todo eso… -Murmulla recordando las palabras de D.D. respecto a la matanza del culto.- Si en verdad fue Lelouch quien ordenó esas muertes… -Sus ojos tiemblan de incredulidad, luego sacude la cabeza como para quitarse la idea de encima.- No, Lelouch nunca sería capaz de una cosa así… pero… -Recuerda la imagen de Euphemia controlada por el Geass, asesinando a todos los japoneses que tenía enfrente.- El Geass en verdad es un don maldito… -Baja la mirada, apesumbrada. En ese momento se da cuenta de que Jeremiah y Anya están aproximándose hacia la cabaña guiando una carreta de transporte.

-Jeremiah… ¿y Anya? –Profiere extrañada de ver a la pareja.

+-++-+-+-+-+-

Suzaku acaba de bajar del barco que lo llevó hasta el puerto de la costa Suiza y se encuentra consultando mapas en una de las estaciones aledañas. Termina de hablar con la dependiente del mostrador que le da el documento y luego se da la vuelta para extenderlo sobre una mesa de la cafetería. Un hombre de cabello gris, que también usa anteojos oscuros, está mirándolo, apoyado en una pared al final del salón, lo cual es fácilmente percibido por el caballero, que se limita a fingir ignorancia y a localizar el pueblo donde está Lelouch.

-Alresheim… -Repite mientras desliza el dedo sobre el mapa del país de los Alpes. Sus ojos se desvían hacia la derecha para cruzarse nuevamente con los del espía, que se limita a mirarlo y alternar su vista con la de su reloj, como si esperase a que se llegue un momento determinado.-_Me parece que no soy el único con motivos para estar en este país…_ -Infiere procediendo a enrollar el mapa y meterlo a un tubo de transporte, metiéndoselo a la chaqueta y comenzando a caminar para salir del lugar. Su perseguidor comienza a moverse al mismo tiempo que él.-_ Así que si era a mí…_ -Piensa buscando la manera de evadirlo.

+-+-++-+-+-+

Lelouch abre los ojos y se encuentra a si mismo acostado sobre la verde grama en medio de una pradera vacía. Hace una mirada de sorpresa y rápidamente se incorpora a quedar sentado, mirando hacia todos lados, confundido.

-Donde… ¿qué es este lugar? –Se pregunta mientras se pone de pie, mirando en todas direcciones. A lo lejos se divisa una casa pequeña y rudimentaria, en la base de la colina. Hacia arriba no hay más que planicie rocosa, la cual es recorrida por un pequeño caudal de agua que como un camino de lágrimas recorre una vereda pedregosa para pasar cerca de la casa que se ve en la distancia. El viento pasa suave y mueve delicadamente el cabello de Lamperouge, quien entrecierra la mirada y se decide a seguir el sendero hacia la casa que divisa.

+-+-++-+-+-+

En otro lado, una mujer de cabello negro corto está acompañando a Mao y a D.D. en el interior de la embajada Britaniana del país Europeo. El primero está jugando con una raqueta de rebote continuo mientras el contratista lee un libro, sentado en un sofá. La mujer de ojos rojos manifiesta el Geass en ambos, y su rostro demuestra estar concentrado en la actividad que está realizando.

-¿Ya entraste? –Inquiere D.D., mirándola mientras cierra el libro que sostiene.

-Si… ya lo he hecho. –Informa diligente.- Ya he comenzado la creación de su mundo. –Termina con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Y C.C.?! ¿A qué hora iremos por ella? Luego les puedo dejar a Lelouch-kun si eso es lo que quieren, pero a mí ella es la única que me interesa. –Agrega Mao.

-Ya cálmate de una vez. –Lo regaña su jefe, mirándolo severo.- Una vez terminemos con Lelouch, C.C. no podrá hacer más que venir a nuestro lado voluntariamente; ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

-Si, pero… -Se queja haciendo un puchero.

-Calma, Mao-kun. –Apoya la joven de cabello negro, cuya mirada parece fija en su objetivo, sin que esté mirando a ningún lado.- A lo mejor y sale que todos podemos quedarnos con lo que queremos… -Se relame dejando ver su lengua humedecer sus labios.- Y a mi me interesa mucho el famoso Lelouch…

-Hiugh… no se que le puedes ver a un sujeto tan sin gracia como ese. Tenía que haberle reventado la cabeza con mi Geass cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Y Karen Kouzuki te hubiera volado la tuya en pedazos.

-¿¡Qué dices!? –Repone cerrando los puños y amenazándola.

-Que por más poderoso que sea tu Geass, no podrás hacer nada a menos que no la lastimes, y yo la vi muy sana. –Agrega D.D.- Afortunadamente tenemos al mejor as bajo la manga, o mejor dicho, la mejor reina… -Estira la mano hacia una mesa que está cerca de su asiento y la pone sobre una pila de cartas de baraja, levantando una que muestra a la reina de corazones.- O mejor dicho, emperatriz… -Sonríe mirando el dibujo. Mao y su acompañante se ponen serios al escucharlo, entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Debemos hacer eso? La atención del mundo estará en nosotros si damos ese movimiento tan pronto. –Trata de disuadirlos la joven.

-¿Y qué? Si así hacemos sufrir más a Lelouch, por mí no hay ningún problema. –Responde el chino del Geass.

-Lo haremos… ya todo está en marcha, solo hay que esperar la respuesta que nos dé Alice.- Se pone de pié, acomodándose el cabello sobre la espalda.- Mao, Circe, es hora de comenzar a movernos.- Luego dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia la chica.- ¿Todo asegurado con Lelouch?

-El no despertará todavía. –Afirma con propiedad. Su jefe le muestra una leve sonrisa y los tres comienzan a salir de la habitación.

++-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lelouch ha bajado hasta la casa que está al pie de la montaña y se aproxima a la puerta. Es una construcción de adobe y paja, de estilo proletario rural. La puerta de madera se ve muy gastada y parcialmente destruida, moviéndose hacia delante y atrás por causa del viento que sopla a través de la montaña. El joven Lamperouge da un pequeño empujón a la puerta, la cual se abre hacia atrás, acompañada por el chillido de fricción de la bisagra que se mueve. Al asomarse al interior, ve la figura de una persona encapuchada que está sentada en una mecedora, balanceándose débilmente, con los dedos rígidos y apoyados sobre los brazos de la silla.

-¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? –Inquiere Lelouch, en tono amenazante y curioso a la vez. La figura que se mece en la silla, detiene su movimiento y levanta su mirada para encontrarla con la suya.

-Bienvenido, hermano… -Le dice ella, mostrándole su rostro.

-Tú… ¿¡Nunally!? –Profiere sorprendido de verla, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo un paso. Los ojerosos ojos de la emperatriz se fijan en los suyos, llenos de resentimiento y agresividad hacia él.

-Hermano… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡¿por qué me dejaste sola?! –Le reclama furiosa.

-Nunally… -Repite Lelouch, mirándola y rápidamente arrodillándose frente a ella, quitándole la capucha que le cubre la cabeza y descubriendo su cansando rostro, su maltratado cabello y nuevamente su mirada resentida.- Nunally… pensé que nunca volvería a verte… -Le dice mientras acaricia su mejilla con su mano. Sin embargo, el estoico rostro de su hermana no demuestra ninguna reacción ante el gesto del exemperador.

-¿A qué viene esta reacción ahora, hermano? –Le recrimina con voz severa.- ¿Cómo es que ahora vienes y reaccionas así, luego de haberme abandonado de la forma en que lo hiciste?

-Es verdad, perdóname por todo, pero en ese momento no tenía salida… sin embargo, ahora… -Intenta explicar, pero Nunally se quita su mano de encima de un golpe con la palma de la mano, obligándolo a retroceder.

-¡Tú nos abandonaste! ¡¡A todos!! –Le grita furiosa, tratando de alcanzarlo para darle una bofetada, pero no alcanza a dar el movimiento, pierde el equilibrio y se cae de bruces al frente de su silla.

-¡¡Nunally!! –Le grita él, intentando ayudarla a reincorporarse, pero ella responde enterrándole un puñal en medio del pecho, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Esta vez no es una daga falsa, como la que Suzaku usó en ti la última vez… -Le susurra al oído.- Ahora soy yo quien te dice adiós, hermano… desde que supe que nos traicionaste, no pensé en ti mas que como un demonio… un demonio con las manos llenas de sangre… un monstruo al cual nunca podré perdonar… -Recita lentamente cerca de su cuello mientras la daga se entierra más, permitiendo que de su pecho la sangre salga a borbotones.

-Nunally… ¡¡¡Nunally!!! –Se desespera y le sujeta la cara con las manos, encontrándose con una mirada vacía y sonriente.- Nunally… yo… nunca esperé que me perdonaras… nunca esperé que nadie lo hiciera…

-¿Eh? –Profiere sorprendida Nunally, escuchándolo hablar y mirando su rostro, que lejos de sentirse traicionado, solo refleja culpa y lágrimas que comienzan a brotar por la orilla de sus párpados. –Lelouch… Repite mientras éste le acaricia nuevamente el rostro, con ella mirándolo con ojos temblorosos. Dentro de la embajada Britaniana, Circe luce estupefacta, habiéndose detenido de su marcha junto a Mao y a D.D., ahora totalmente concentrada en su ataque mental a Lelouch.

-Te amo, Nunally… -Le dice en tono cariñoso y débil.- Y me alegra haberte visto por lo menos en esta forma, que es la única que me permitiré de ahora en adelante. –Le explica volviendo a acariciar el cabello que cae por un lado de su rostro. De repente la cabaña desaparece, así como los harapos de Nunally, que se convierten en su vestido de emperatriz, quedándose flotando junto con él en un espacio vació, lleno de color rosa. La Nunally frente a él mira hacia todos atrapada por su propia técnica y sorprendida de lo que está sucediendo, descubriendo que Lelouch ya no tiene la herida en el pecho.

-Pero… ¿¡Pero cómo!?

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Nunally no sería nunca capaz de herir a nadie, porque no es capaz de sentir odio hacia los demás, ni siquiera a mí, que fui quien más la traicionó… pero eso… ¡¡POR ESO NO PUEDO PERDONARTE EL QUE HAYAS USADO SU ROSTRO!!! –Le recrimina furioso, dándole una cachetada y empujándola hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que activa su Geass y cruza sus ojos con los de ella.- ¡¡YO, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA TE LO MANDO, REVÉLATE A TU LÍDER Y ASESÍNALO, OBEDECE!!! –Ordena colérico, introduciendo la orden directo al cerebro de Circe, cuya proyección de Nunally desaparece en el mismo instante, dejándola a ella, que está junto con Mao y D.D., detenida y de pie, ahora con los ojos color rojo brillante, bajo la influencia del Geass de Lelouch.

-¿Circe? –Pregunta Mao, extrañado de su cambio de actitud.

-¡¡Por Lelouch-sama!!! –Grita sacando su propio cuchillo e intentando matar a D.D., que se da la vuelta y la mira sorprendido.

-¡¡Mao!! –Lo llama presto. Mao reacciona en el instante y le perfora el pecho a su compañera con tres balas seguidas, esparciendo su sangre por el piso y estrellándola contra la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre sobre ella.

-¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que pasó!? –Pregunta el chino.

-Fue Lelouch… así que su Geass se ha vuelto así de fuerte… -Infiere D.D., mirando por la ventana luego de ver el cadáver de quien hasta hace unos segundos era su aliada.

++-+-+-+-+-+-++-

Karen ha recibido a Jeremiah y Anya y ahora están sentados en la sala de estar, acompañados por ella.

-Nunca pensé que ustedes dos también estuvieran viviendo en esta área. –Comenta Kouzuki.

-Pues, es sin duda una larga historia. –Comenta Jeremiah.- Sin embargo, ahora estamos aquí para discutir un asunto importante con Lelouch-sama.

-Ah, lo se, pero la verdad, Lelouch ahora está…

-… Despierto. –Responde él, asomándose al salón, apoyándose en C.C. para caminar. Anya le dedica una sonrisa mientras Jeremiah asiente con complacencia, Karen lo mira sorprendido y C.C. se limita a seguir sosteniéndolo. La mirada de Lelouch luce determinada, sin las vacilaciones que lo agobiaban hasta antes de desmayarse.- Es hora de comenzar a mover nuestras piezas. –Propone calculador.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+---+-+

Omatase! Disculpen que me atrasé de nuevo, pero ya saben, en estos días que todos corren no queda tiempo ni de respirar. Para el otro sale más C.C., y también la verdadera Nunally. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto.


	6. Alfil a C3

6º movimiento – **Alfil a c3**

2º asentamiento de la Orden Geass

-No puedo creerlo… -Dice Mao, aún admirado, mientras con esfuerzo deja caer de su espalda el cuerpo de Circe hacia un desfiladero, desde donde cae rodando para terminar de destruirse con las rocas del fondo.- Fiu…

-De verdad que sí es para sorprenderse. – Responde D.D., siguiendo con la mirada el rastro de sangre de su subordinada, recordando el instante en el que pudo distinguir sus ojos infectados por el Geass de Lelouch, intentando matarlo.- Ese maldito Lelouch… -Aprieta los puños, rabioso.- Pensar que puede usar su Geass incluso bajo la influencia de otro…

-Bueno, aunque el ataque de esta chica era muy débil. Mi reverberación cuántica de seguro fulmina a ese idiota la próxima vez que lo encontremos. –Le dice el chino para suavizar la actitud de su jefe.

-Aún no, Mao. Estamos jugando ajedrez contra el rey de la estrategia; eso nos obliga a ser más discretos que nadie.

-Moo… ¡¡¡Yo lo único que quiero es tener a C.C. conmigo!!! –Le recuerda señalándose a sí mismo.

-Calma, calma, chico. –Suspira y eleva sus ojos al cielo. Dejemos que Alice cumpla su parte del plan… -Anima en tono calmado. Mao se limita a subir volumen a sus audífonos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Alresheim, Suiza

Lelouch y su grupo de aliados están en la sala de la cabaña planeando la estrategia a seguir ahora que Lamperouge ha decidido hacer frente a sus nuevos oponentes. La peliverde come un pedazo de pizza cuyo queso aguado se queda pegado de su boca hacia el trozo, extendiéndolo como si fuese un pedazo de chicle, mientras mira el mapa que está sobre la mesa aparentando un interés mínimo. Karen por su parte, trata de seguir con la mirada cada detalle del mapa señalado por Lelouch. Tiene la cara muy concentrada y las rodillas apretadas con las manos. Anya parece sí entender lo que está pasando mientras Orange asiente a todo lo que su señor le dice.

-¿Seguidores? –Pregunta Jeremiah, sorprendido. Lelouch le muestra su sonrisa calculadora.

-Precisamente. El tal D.D. mencionó que no son los únicos, así que el grupo al que hizo referencia, seguramente se trata de algunos de los niños que no murieron aquel día… -Recuerda con cierto pesar, borrando su sonrisa, pero levantando una mirada determinada al momento siguiente.- Lo que nos da una ventaja sobre ellos.- Afirma triunfante.

-¿Ventaja? –Inquiere Karen. Anya se limita a asentir mientras C.C. aprieta contra su cuerpo el muñeco anchoa que siempre lleva con ella.

-Conocer al enemigo. –Infiere Orange. Lelouch mira a su cómplice, quien luce pensativa, como si recordara.

-Exactamente. –Profiere Lamperouge, mirándose fijamente con ella, quien lo observa como si lo hiciese recordar algo doloroso, intentando disimular con su expresión desinteresada de siempre, sin éxito. Finalmente suspira y se dispone a hablar.

-Se refiere a los que no murieron ese día en el culto por no haber estado en ese lugar. –Espeta finalmente la peliverde.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –Pregunta Jeremiah.- Cuando V.V. me llevó a ese lugar nunca vi a nadie más que la gente que fue asesinada. Puedo decirlo gracias al Geass Canciller. –Replica tocando su ojo biónico.

-Sin embargo, hubo alguien más. Alguien que no salió a la luz en ese momento.- Sigue C.C.- Aunque esto siempre fue un rumor, ahora veo que es verdad.- Mira a todos a su alrededor. Karen traga saliva mientras Anya la mira chupándose un bombón. Leluch luce sereno, con una expresión indescifrable.- Durante mucho tiempo fue solo un rumor, pero se decía que V.V. había creado un grupo especial de soldados Geass.

-¡¿Soldados Geass?! –Pregunta Kouzuki, sorprendida.- ¿Todos con habilidades como las de Lelouch?

-Tú no estuviste muy al tanto de todo eso, Karen; pero la habilidad de Lelouch no es tan terrible como otras que hemos visto.- Le dice la bruja.- Lo viste cuando Mao vino a atacarnos; hay Geass tan terribles que no tienen comparación; y V.V. creó un grupo de esos, dejando como su comandante a D.D.

-Un grupo de niños resentidos que ahora viene a tomar venganza. Nada más conveniente que eso. –Comenta Lelouch, mostrando una mirada de confianza.- C.C., ¿puedes señalar los lugares de las bases conocidas de D.D.? –Le dice señalando al mapa que está en la mesa. Ella lo mira con el pesar de no poder detenerlo en involucrarse en la nueva batalla. Sus ojos tiemblan mientras, dubitativa, mueve temblorosamente su mano hacia el mapa. La mano de él atrapa la suya en el aire, obligándola a cruzar su mirada con él.

-Descuida, C.C. No estamos haciendo más que limpiar un poco de basura que dejamos atrás. No… -Titubea un poco.- No tienes que preocuparte por esto… -Le dice tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella se sorprende al escucharlo y filtra una sonrisa de tranquilidad hacia él. Karen desvía la mirada y hace un casi imperceptible puchero, celosa. Anya sonríe dándose cuenta de la reacción.

-Es que Lelouch y C.C.-san están hechos el uno para el otro, es normal que ella se preocupe por él.- Le explica para molestarla.- Después de todo han vivido juntos mucho tiempo.

-Eso ya lo se.- Responde la piloto del Guren. Lelouch las escucha y hace cara no entender lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Qué pasa, Karen, Anya?

-Nada, Lelouch. –Lo disuade C.C., volviendo a su expresión habitual.- Es solo que ellas acaban de recordar el sentido de la competencia. – Las mira con superioridad e ironía. Las dos chicas ponen una leve cara de celos, mirándola celosas mientras ella se ase del brazo del pelinegro, que mira a Jeremiah buscando una explicación, encontrándose con él negando con la cabeza.

-Saa…

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Tokio, Japón

-¡Lloyd-san! ¡Lloyd-san! –Grita Cecile buscando al conde a través de un taller de Knightmare Frames en el hangar de la Universidad. A su alrededor se ve a los ingenieros y mecánicos trabajando en los diferentes mobile suits aparcados en las diferentes divisiones, mientras los carros con los brazos electrónicos se mueven de un lugar a otro. La delicada peliazul se lleva el puño cerca de la mejilla y busca con la mirada a través del paisaje mecánico hasta encontrar la entrada a una división separada dentro del taller, con el escudo de Japón en la entrada. La científica sonríe y sale corriendo hasta la puerta, entrando por ella y viéndose de repente ante unas escaleras que llevan a un hangar inferior.- Tendré que decirle a Lloyd-san que reubiquemos este taller… -Se queja mientras baja por las gradas. Finalmente termina de descender y entra al salón de trabajo donde encuentra al científico junto con Nina y Rakshata en un Knightmare blanco del mismo diseño de Lancelot.

-¿Are? ¡Cecile-san! –La reconoce Nina, quitándose los anteojos de trabajo.

-Ohh, Cecile-kun, ¿Cómo va todo con la clase? ¿Van bien los alumnos? –Pregunta Lloyd, sin bajarse del hombro del Knightmare. Atrás de ellos pueden verse tres robots más, un Guren, un Shinkiro y un nuevo diseño de Akatsuki mejorado.

-Si tú atendieras la clase como deberías, sabrías eso, Lloyd-san. –Lo regaña mientras deja sus libros y bolso en el escritorio de la derecha.

-Bueno, mientras tú te puedas hacer cargo, yo podré seguir trabajando en este pequeño regalo para nuestro señor Suza…, digo, "Zero". –Hace comillas con las manos, sonriente.

-Precisamente quiero hablarte de eso, Lloyd-san.

-¿De Zero?

-No. Bueno, más o menos. Se trata de Karen Kouzuki… necesito que terminemos al Guren lo antes posible.

-¿El Guren? –Vuelve la mirada a la máquina roja a sus espaldas.- Las energy wings expandidas están acopladas correctamente y el cañón Hadrón de doble fase está casi preparado. Al brazo derecho de ataque le falta un poco más, pero… ¿por qué la urgencia? –Le pregunta mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo.

-¿Acaso Karen-chan se ha metido en algún lío? –Inquiere Rakshata, aproximándose mientras exhala el aire de su cigarrillo.

-Ehh, pues… más o menos… -Dice nerviosa, tratando de explicar la situación.

-¿Cecile-kun? –Repite Lloyd, un poco más preocupado.- No me digas que estás embarazada… -Pregunta sugerente. Segundos después recibe un superpuñetazo en la cabeza que lo estrella contra el piso.

-¡¡No digas estupideces, Lloyd-san!!!! –Lo regaña ella, ruborizada. Luego se da cuenta de que lo ha golpeado y se llena de vergüenza.- ¡¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho!! –Se inclina para ayudarlo a levantarse. A Nina y a Rakshata les aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-Aún no logro distinguir su verdadera personalidad… -Dice la Einstein, preocupada.

-No lo intentes. Yo la conozco desde que era una adolescente y en ese entonces esa cara de inocente era tan indescifrable como ahora.- Le dice la científica.- Pero dinos, Cecile, ¿qué está pasando? ¿de verdad son problemas?

-… Tiene que ver con la aparición de Lelouch-sama… -Espeta finalmente, resignada.

-¡¿Lelouch?! –Profieren al mismo tiempo los tres ingenieros.

+-+-+-+-++-+-+

Britannia

Nunally acaba de terminar una reunión con los embajadores de la Unión Europea respecto a la anexión a la Federación. Suspira agotada mientras Gino la escolta por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de espera.

-Espéreme aquí, Nunally-sama. Veré que el dispositivo de seguridad esté preparado y vendré por usted para irnos de regreso a Pendragon. Puede usar este tiempo para relajarse un poco antes de irnos en la lanzadera área. –Le dice en tono profesional, luego le sonríe.- A lo mejor luego aceptará que la invite a uno de los juegos de los Rounds. –Le dice guiñándole un ojo.

-Me parece bien, Gino-san. –Responde sonriéndole. El movimiento de su delicado rostro haciendo ese gesto amable hace que el Knight of One súbitamente se sonroje, obligándolo a retroceder, nervioso.- ¿Gino-san?

-No, yo, me-mejor hago lo que le dije. Regreso en un momento, Nunally-sama. –Le hace una reverencia y bastante nerviosamente sale de la estancia. La hermana de Lelouch lo mira alejarse sonriendo. Al salir, vuelve su mirada hacia un óleo colgado sobre la pared y da un pequeño suspiro. Por su mente pasan imágenes de su infancia jugando con Lelouch a pintar un paisaje de su mansión del campo.

-_¡Lo pintaré para ti, Nunally!_ –Recuerda al alegre niño Lelouch, mostrándole un pincel.

-_¡¡Gracias, Onii-sama!!_ –Celebró alegremente en ese momento.

-Onii-sama… -Repite en su yo actual, dando la vuelta con su silla y mirando por la ventana.- Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. –Espera sonriendo ahora para sí misma.- Y esta vez no dudaré de ti.- La invade un pequeño remordimiento al recordar los insultos que le dijo luego de que se apoderara de Damocles frente a ella.- Nunca más…

-Ara, entonces es verdad que Nunally-sama sí sabía que Lelouch está vivo. –La interrumpe la mujer rubia que la había estado vigilando. Cierra la puerta tras ella, quedándose encerrada en la habitación junto con la emperatriz.

-¿¡Quién eres!? –Pregunta a la defensiva.- ¿¡Cómo pudiste entrar a este lugar!? ¡¿Dónde está Gino-san?!

-Oye, espera, son muchas preguntas para poder contestarlas todas a la vez. –La calma moviendo las palmas de las manos.- No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada al chico alto que siempre está contigo; solo me escabullí para que él no interfiriera en nuestro encuentro, Nunally-sama.- Le dice con voz tranquila. Nunally la observa con ojos furiosos, impropios de su personalidad. Alice se sorprende, pero se limita a reírse nerviosamente.

-Vaya, bien dicen que si las miradas mataran, habrían algunas fulminantes. Claro que el Geass no entra en la categoría de "mirada".

-¿Geass? –Pregunta la castaña.- ¿¡Qué sabes tú del Geass!?

-Ohh, vaya, tocamos un nervio delicado.- Se burla limpiándose los anteojos. Nunally retrocede su silla de ruedas mientras busca la forma de salir de la habitación, pero es sorprendida por su oponente, que de la nada desaparece de su vista y aparece detrás de ella, abrazándola por atrás.

-¡¿Esto es…?! –Profiere sin tener tiempo de reaccionar.

-Esto es… el poder del Geass. –Termina de explicar la rubia, mostrándole a la joven emperatriz sus dos ojos iluminados por el brillo del Geass.- Mis compañeros y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes con Lelouch Lamperouge. Una deuda que solo puede pagarse de una manera… ¿y sabes cual es esa, Nunally-sama? –Pregunta sarcástica. Nunally gruñe como un pequeño gatito acorralado por un verdadero depredador.- Ojo por ojo… -Termina de explicar Alice.- La sangre de Lelouch pagará por haber derramado la nuestra…

-¡¡Esto no funcionará!! ¡¡Mi hermano está muerto!! ¡¡Lo que haces no tiene ningún sentido!!

-¿Ohh? ¿Está muerto? Puedo verlo en tus ojos… podría saberlo aunque no lo supiera ya. Lelouch está vivo. –Le susurra al oído. La joven Vi Britannia abre los ojos de par en par al escuchar su declaración.

Afuera de la habitación, un brillo rojo puede verse por debajo de la puerta. Gino viene caminando, pero al ver el resplandor, rápidamente sale corriendo y tira la puerta con el hombro.

-¡¡Nunally-sama!! ¡¡Nunally-sama!! –Mira en todas direcciones, sin embargo, ni Nunally ni Alice están ya en la habitación.- Nunally-sama… -Profiere el Knight of One, sorprendido.- Imposible…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lelouch y su grupo han comenzado a moverse con el apoyo remoto del grupo de científicos de Lloyd y Cecile. Suzaku está a punto de caer en la emboscada del grupo de D.D. mientras Nunally ya ha caído en sus garras…

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-++-+-++

Ohhh, ahora sí me volé la barda en tardar en actualizar. Realmente lo siento mucho, pero sus comentarios fueron los que me animaron a continuarlo. Espero seguirlo con más regularidad de ahora en adelante. Bueno, es todo por ahora, no olvides dejar tu comentario, hasta luego.


	7. Jaque

7º movimiento – **Jaque**

Karen está bañándose en la compacta regadera de la cabaña Lamperouge. La pelirroja trabaja en enjabonarse los brazos y las piernas mientras el agua cae sobre ella, deslizándose por su piel y limpiando las burbujas blancas que la cubren. Mientras se limpia, sigue reflexionando en el plan trazado por Lelouch, todavía sorprendida de que un plan tan elaborado fuese diseñado en tan solo la hora del almuerzo.

-Después de todo Lelouch siempre será Lelouch… -Dice para si, mirando sus manos bañadas por el agua de la regadera.

-Eso es cierto. –Responde Anya, que está parada justo detrás de la cortina del baño. Karen se sonroja y de inmediato retrocede hacia atrás, deslizándose en el suelo de la tina y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, deslizándose con la espalda hasta caer sentada.

-¡¡Aaauu!! –Se queja sosteniéndose la cabeza. -¡¡Anya!! ¡Me asustaste!

-La piloto de frame capaz de vencer al Knight of Zero es muy fácil de asustar. –Se burla la pelirrosada. –Solo venía a darte las toallas secas. Las dejaré aquí colgadas. –Dice mientras procede a ponerlas en un perchero cerca del lavabo. –Sayoko dice que la cena estará pronto, así que deja de admirar tu cuerpo y ven a comer. –Le dice sin cambiar su estoico tono de voz. Karen hace un puchero al escucharla.

-Tú si que tienes tacto.

-Eso mismo dice Jeremiah. –Responde seria.

-Ya veo… -Levanta los ojos hacia arriba, pero luego se pone seria. –Oye, ¿y cómo sigue Lelouch? –Su mirada expectante. El agua sigue cayendo sobre ella, deslizándose por su cabello mojado para escurrirse luego hacia su piel, y deslizándose por esta hasta llegar a la tina, donde se suma al torrente que lleva al tragante.

-Lelouch y C.C. están en su habitación. Me parece que ella va a darle tratamiento de novia.

-Tra… ¿Tratamiento de novia? –Pregunta sonrojada la pelirroja. -¿A… a qué te refieres?

-Esas cosas no son algo que debería preguntar una chica desnuda. –Cierra la conversación, dejando a su interlocutora completamente ruborizada. –Te esperamos en el comedor. –Se despide al salir por la puerta, cerrándola. Karen se queda todavía avergonzada, ahora con pena de salir de la bañera.

-Maldita niña…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡Suéltenme!! –Se queja Nunally, intentando inútilmente zafarse de su secuestrador apoyándose de sus brazos, pero sin tener la fuerza necesaria para lograr nada. Finalmente, el sujeto que la lleva en brazos la deja caer en un colchón que está sobre el piso, haciéndola rodar hasta estrellarse contra la pared, rebotando contra ella y quedando boca arriba, mirando hacia el húmedo y sombrío techo que está sobre sus cabezas. El mismo hombre se inclina rápidamente junto a ella, hala una cadena que está clavada a la pared y le pone el grillete de la punta de ésta en el cuello, luego la suelta, lanzándola de nuevo contra el muro. Nunally emite un gemido de dolor y luego abre los ojos, apenas distinguiendo entre las sombras a las figuras de sus atacantes.

-Le rogamos que nos disculpe, Nunally-sama, pero estas medidas son necesarias cuando nos enfrentamos a un oponente del calibre de su hermano. –Le dice la calculadora y fría voz de su secuestradora.

-¡¡Ya se los dije!! ¡¡Mi hermano está muerto!! ¡¡Murió asesinado por Zero!! –Grita con todo lo que tiene, pero la rubia de anteojos rojos no se inmuta.

-Eso déjaselo al mundo, Emperatriz. Nosotros estamos al tanto de la verdad. –Le dice en tono serio mientras deja ver su Geass a través del vidrio de sus gafas. Los ojos de Nunally tiemblan al reflejar en ellos el mismo símbolo que reconoció en los ojos de su hermano al verlo en aquella ocasión.

-Geass… -Profiere reconociéndolo.

-Exactamente. Geass es la palabra mágica en todo esto. El juego de ajedrez ya ha comenzado, y tú, mi Emperatriz, eres la pieza que nuestro líder utilizará para dar el primer Jaque al juego de tu hermano, el gran Lelouch. –Le anuncia hablándole lentamente. Nunally no emite ninguna reacción más que mirarla con ira e impotencia, sabiéndose ahora limitada solamente a esperar el curso que los eventos están a punto de tomar.

-Hermano… -Musita en voz baja.

-Exactamente. Tú y tu hermano podrán reencontrarse gracias a esto, ¿no es hermoso? –Le dice, irónica. –Solo hace falta que él aparezca para salvarte cuando se entere de que estás en peligro. –Le dice con una sonrisa en los labios. Nunally insiste en su silencio. –Como quieras. –Prosigue la enemiga. –Te quedarás aquí de todas formas. –Le da la espalda y sale de la habitación, cerrando una puerta de hierro tras ella. La hermana de Lelouch se queda entonces encerrada en una completa oscuridad.

-Hermano… -Comienza a arrastrarse hacia la puerta, pero su cuello es halado por la cadena a la que está atado, impidiéndole avanzar. -¡¡Hermano!!! ¡¡¡AAAAGHHH!!! –Grita desesperada. Del otro lado de la puerta, la mujer rubia sonríe.

-Espere un poco, D. D.-sama, Lelouch vendrá pronto. Eso es seguro.

-+-+-+-+-+-+--++-+-

-Ehh… ohhh… AAAAAuu… -Profiere la voz de Lelouch, acompañada del crujir de huesos, mientras la bruja de cabellos verdes está sentada sobre su cintura, haciéndole un masaje en la espalda. Él está sin camisa y ella solo lleva puesta la ropa interior y la camisa de él, que le queda grande y cuyas mangas sobrepasan sus manos, obligándola a enrollarlas hasta sus codos; sus piernas rozando cada uno de sus costados, con sus pies doblados hacia atrás, tangentes a sus piernas. El calor de la habitación hace que unas gotas de sudor se deslicen desde su rostro y caigan a la espalda del emperador, cuyo rostro sigue pareciendo el de un luchador vencido.- Ohh… ahí… ufff… -Hace una cara de esfuerzo y luego otra de relajación. –Esto es mejor que la pizza…

-Si, claro. No creas que te librarás de comprarme la pizza que me debes, Lelouch. –Le recuerda en tono calculador, sonriendo. Lelouch la mira de reojo hacia arriba y sonríe de la misma forma.

-Claro que no la he olvidado, bruja. Ya encargué a Jeremiah que mande a alguien a comprarla. Incluso te traerán el nuevo juguete.

-Lelouch… -Sus manos se extienden sobre la piel de su espalda, sujetándola con fuerza. Lelouch hace otra cara de sensación de dolor mezclada con placer.

-Ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo, Lelouch Lamperouge. –Dice con su tono confiado. –Ese es el tipo de sorpresas que me gustan.

-Es un placer estar a su servicio, madame. –Hace un gesto de gracia, pero luego se pone serio. –Además, es posible que sea el último placer que podamos darnos antes de comenzar con lo de D. D. –Su expresión pensativa. La de C.C. se torna igual, mirándolo preocupada.

-Si ellos saben que estás vivo y quieren hacerte salir, quiere decir…

-… Que seguramente apuntarán a aquellas debilidades que como Lelouch traigo conmigo luego de mi muerte. Y esas son…

-Los afectos que tienes hacia tus seres queridos. –Razona la peliverde, casi sorprendida. –Nunally, Suzaku…

-… Y tú. –Lelouch entonces se gira sobre su espalda y queda boca arriba, empujando a C.C. hacia un lado, entrelazando su cuerpo con el de ella, toma su mano y la estira hacia arriba, dejándola tendida en la cama, con todas las curvas de su cuerpo pegadas al de él. –C.C… -La mira con ojos profundos y expresión seria, protectora, tanto que la inmortal no puede evitar sonrojarse. Su camisa mal abotonada deja ver una parte de su escote mientras sus piernas descubiertas tiemblan por el frío de la corriente eléctrica producida por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Lelouch, yo… -De repente se siente nerviosa, lo que la hace sentirse rara consigo misma. –Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien, y estar siempre contigo… ese es mi único deseo ahora. –Levanta una de sus rodillas y la entrelaza con la pierna derecha de él, topándose todavía más, mientras busca desabotonarse de nuevo la camisa que acaba de ponerse, liberando otro botón, dejando solo uno más uniendo los dos extremos de la prenda.

-Y el mío es poder vivir esa vida contigo, C.C… pero parece que hay una última cuenta que saldar. –Le dice mientras acaricia casi sin tocar los cabellos verdes que cubren la frente de su novia, que está respirando agitadamente.

-Aunque el mundo esté en tu contra, yo siempre estaré contigo, porque soy tu cómplice. –Le repite casi en un susurro. El último botón se desabrocha y la camisa se abre, dejando ver el cuerpo de la peliverde, cuyos labios son rápidamente cubiertos por los de él, cuyos brazos pasan a rodearla con fuerza, desabrochando el sostén y bajando las bragas en un solo movimiento, agarrándose el uno al otro en un movimiento salvaje mientras ella lo despoja de sus pantalones con la misma facilidad, atenazándolo con sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Desde la ventana que da hacia fuera se ve una gota de rocío que se desliza por el pétalo de una flor. Los gemidos silenciosos de ambos parecen resonar en sus oídos mientras luchan por estar lo más juntos posible, por lo menos una vez más antes de enfrentarse a lo desconocido nuevamente…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Suzaku ha alquilado un vehículo y ahora va sobre la carretera Suiza en rumbo hacia el pueblo de Lelouch. Conduce a gran velocidad mientras en sus anteojos oscuros se reflejan los postes de la calle que uno a otro va dejando atrás conforme las millas van avanzando. Los neumáticos del vehículo friccionan suavemente contra el pavimento mientras el motor ruge con fuerza ante la aceleración en la máquina que solo el Knight of Zero es capaz de lograr. Sin embargo, rápidamente se da cuenta de que está siendo rodeado por dos motociclistas que llevan la misma velocidad que él, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato.

-Así que son estos sujetos… -Recuerda el momento de su arribo al país, donde se percató de ser observado por un hombre de cabello gris. Ahora ese mismo hombre está en una de las motos, mientras en la otra va una mujer de cabello largo, de color naranja. –Che… -Profiere molesto, mueve la palanca de velocidad y hunde el pie en el acelerador, aumentado la velocidad aún más y saliendo como bala por la calle. Los dos perseguidores no pierden tiempo e inmediatamente aceleran tras él.

-No eres nada tonto, Zero. –Dice el hombre para si, luego se dirige a la mujer. –Hay que rodearlo. –Le ordena serio. La mujer asiente y ambos salen como cohetes a rodear el vehículo de Suzaku, quien mueve el vehículo hacia el lado izquierdo para intentar sacar del camino al hombre, pero sin conseguirlo. El knight gruñe de nuevo e intenta moverse hacia el otro lado, pero la otra motocicleta también lo tiene rodeado. En ese momento frunce las cejas y poniendo cara severa frena de golpe su automóvil, trazando círculos con las llantas en el pavimento, generando humo con olor a hule quemado mientras patina girando en círculos. Los dos perseguidores no vieron venir la maniobra y al intentar frenar, el hombre no es capaz de copiar el movimiento y sale disparado con todo y su caballo de hierro a dar vueltas en el aire, saliéndose del camino. La mujer, sin embargo, logra frenar y expeliendo la misma cantidad de humo que las llantas del auto de Suzaku, se dispone a embestirlo.

-Rayos… -Musita el caballero, apresurándose a pisar de nuevo el acelerador, pero durante el segundo en que los neumáticos patinan sobre el pavimento para ganar impulso, la mujer ya lo ha alcanzado y desde su moto le dispara un misil al vehículo, obligándolo a escapar de él dando un salto antes de que el misil impacte en la máquina, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos. Suzaku rueda sobre el piso algunas veces hasta quedarse detenerse, golpeado por la fuerza de la explosión. Cuando finalmente se detiene, intenta levantarse a toda prisa, pero al elevar la cara se topa con que la mujer se ha bajado de su vehículo y ahora le apunta con su pistola a la cabeza.

-Se acabó el juego, Suzaku Kururugi. –Le dice con voz seria. El caballero mira de frente a su enemiga, que todavía tiene el casco puesto, pero cuyos ojos verdes son perceptibles a través del vidrio polarizado de éste. Por un segundo el castaño tiene la sensación de que no es la primera vez que la mira. –Ahora me dirás dónde está Lelouch. –Le quita el seguro al arma y pone el dedo en el gatillo. Por su forma de moverse, Suzaku puede determinar que no se trata de una amenaza.

-Lelouch Vi Britania está muerto. Fue asesinado por Zero hace tres años. –Le dice con convicción, pero como respuesta siente el frío del acero del arma apoyarse ahora directamente sobre su frente.

-Dime dónde está Lelouch. –Insiste la mujer.

-Por lo visto no soy el único con asuntos pendientes con los muertos… -Comenta irónico. –O mejor dicho, Lelouch no es el único muerto con asuntos entre los vivos. –Dice osado. Sus palabras parecen surtir efecto y la agresora se queda confundida por unos segundos, los mismos que el caballero aprovecha para quitarle el arma con un golpe en la mano, seguido por una patada redonda que le conecta un golpe en el costado y la lanza hacia atrás, pero ella no se deja caer y aterriza con la mano izquierda, aprovechando el impulso para correr en círculo y lanzarle otra patada a Suzaku, quien la bloquea con la mano, luego contraataca con el puño, que la mujer esquiva y contesta con un golpe de rodilla, pero también es evitado por el caballero, que finalmente logra conectar una patada de 360º que golpea directamente en la cara, botándole el casco por los aires, haciéndolo caer en el piso a algunos metros de ellos. En el mismo instante, como si el tiempo se ralentizara, los cabellos naranjas de la mujer vuelan por el aire mientras los ojos de Suzaku se abren de par en par ante la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Frente a él está Shirley, que luce una mejilla roja por el golpe, que se sujeta con la palma de la mano, y cuya mirada ahora es furiosa y vengativa.

-Tú… ¿Shirley? –Profiere sorprendido. -¿Estás viva? –Pregunta casi sin palabras.

-Suzaku… -Profiere Shirley, estática, incapaz de moverse un centímetro de su posición actual. Su compañero de combate está comenzando a recuperarse, amenazando con interferir con el súbito encuentro de ambos personajes, cuyo vínculo común los ha traído desde la muerte a recuperar sus nombres solo para encontrarlo de nuevo. -Busco a Lelouch. –Informa seria. – Y se que tú también.

(Continuará)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Que puedo decir, lo siento por tardar seis meses en actualizar, jeje… prometo que ya no vuelve a pasar, ahora serán ocho. No, es broma, ahora si lo voy a retomar. Bueno, es todo por ahora, deja tu comentario, que es muy importante. Hasta luego.


End file.
